


Too Deep To Swim

by AydenAhriman



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thorki - Fandom, Thorki - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Thorki - Freeform, thorki au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydenAhriman/pseuds/AydenAhriman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Thorki. Set in New York, where the Wall Street dignitaries thrive, and small business owners fight to make ends meet.<br/>Loki, the ruthless criminal defense attorney; Thor, the struggling pub owner. It's an unlikely pairing at best. Brace yourself, it's going to be a bumpy ride.<br/>"How could you ever love a man like me?" Loki questioned, his eyes beginning to well with tears at the proclamation of the man before him.<br/>"Mmm, that is simple," Thor purred, placing the few stray strands of Loki's hair behind his ear. "There are no men like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Thor - My Beau. Without you this story would never have been written.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Thor+-+My+Beau.+Without+you+this+story+would+never+have+been+written.).



> First independent work so please be gentle. *bites nails* No, but in all seriousness I would love any sort of feedback whether it be critical or complimentary. Without finding and acknowledging my mistakes I can not grow.  
> Thank you all in advance for taking the time to read. I hope to post new chapters regularly. Subscribe and comment readily! :)

* * *

 

Stepping out of the taxi, Loki took a brief pan around at his surroundings. The streets here were barren and ill-kept, free from the constant bustle of the main hub. The wind made to gust up again blowing a cold breeze straight through him. With a bit of a shiver Loki gripped the collar of his coat and turned it in, bundling himself from the relentlessness of nature. With said wind, also brought a smell... What was that, he thought. It smelt of rot. Fowl garbage perhaps? He shuddered, only Gods knew what else it could be.

After the smell and the brief pan to his all but wasteland surroundings he began second guessing now his decision of letting the cab driver determine his fate. With the guessing came instant regret, causing him to turn back to the car. To his ultimate dismay it had already torn away. Lovely, he thought. Perhaps a drink to calm his nerves, it was why he was here in the first place was it not? To escape the torments of his daily life...

******************************************

Only the sound of the cool wind whistling in the doors was heard throughout the tiny pub, as the last of the customers left for the night.

Thor sighed at their departure, scooping up the small bills and minuscule change to put in the near empty register. Business was slow, to say the very least. All of the corporate buildings that had went up in the neighborhood brought along upper-class 'posh' clubs and 'is there any such thing as just a plain brew nowadays?' coffee shops. It saddened Thor's heart, the realization that his small, once profitable, business was no longer needed - let alone a commodity.

Another day down the drain, and no doubt one resulting in lost profits, Thor pulled a bottle of Scotch from behind him and poured himself a drink. It seemed as though this method was a working factor in his daily routine, serving as a kind of suppressor for his more malicious feelings. Grown tired and weary with thought he walked into the back, drink in hand, to the kitchen kidding himself that he would actually prep for tomorrow's ... "Rush".

The door slammed shut, a victim of the wind, as the more than well dressed man walked into the tiny tavern.

With a confused and displeased look at the empty surroundings, Loki made his way casually to the stools that bordered the countertop. As he went he observed the tell-tale state of this small tavern. The chairs all lain askew, the napkins and dirty plates all torn asunder across the tabletops... And yet no one in sight with regards to tidy it. No wonder this establishment lacks customers, he thought to himself.

As he sat he unbuttoned his long tailored jacket, placing it on the stool next to him, for lack of a better place to put it. Also he set his briefcase to the floor next to him, thereafter unclasping the tiny buttons on his dress shirt to pull the obstructive clothing up the length of his forearms. This act was not only to exhume a more casual appearance, his full day of work complete, but to display the things he bought with that, no doubt, well paid time. A stunning wristwatch adorned his wrist along with a few tactfully placed rings on his middle and opposing ring finger -not the one that displayed a sense of commitment mind you.

It had been a Friday, 'casual Friday' as they called it, so by upper class standards he was 'dressed-down', only a vest that hugged tight to his slim figure covering the dress shirt.

Minutes passed and without even a rustle, Loki figured to give up and make haste, even a hand was set to the coat beside him in preparation. As if just in the nick of time, Loki watched as a man approached from the back. Drink in hand and a more than nonchalant attitude, Thor gained himself a series of judgmental looks.

What was he wearing, Loki thought. Was that cotton plaid? He shuddered at the thought. As if that atrocious attire was not bad enough he adorned the ensemble with a pair of jeans that had clearly seen their time. A prominent rip to the upper right thigh, and both cuffs positively scuffed asunder. His hair, though unkempt, was still quite alluring - he would give him that. Tousled and carelessly tied into a hold behind him. Loki could only imagine what it would look like if he had taken a brush to it... Snap out of it, he scolded himself, this man was more than beneath him... But only if he was just that... Beneath him...

"Is there something I can get you sir?" Thor asked his new customer, well, his now only customer. My this man was out of his element, he thought. Was it not for men like him those ridiculous lounges were built? Thor sighed, he was nonetheless a few bills, even if the man had disturbed his evening scotch.

"I will have your finest, or perhaps whatever it is you are having," Loki spoke, with an almost disapproving look on his face. This was a place of business was it not? And the owner was seemingly not worried even a little of the appearance of his tavern. Clearly, he thought, given the state of the place... Had he ever even touched a mop to those dreadful floorboards?

Thor proceeded to fill a glass for Loki, a few casual cubes of ice to a short glass, a weary eye on his occupant... Was he staring at the floors? All of a sudden Thor felt himself self-conscious at the state of his bar. Perhaps he had let it go recently, but no money meant no repairs.. It was incredulously hard to maintain pride in something that only seemed to be hemorrhaging all of his assets. Still desperate he tried to distract the man's attention.

"It's scotch, if that is still something you would enjoy?" Thor asked.

"I stand firm by my decision," Loki said, following the sentence by a smile so debonair. It was not as if it was intended, the charm that is, though it was still ever present.

"You know you can tell a lot about a man by the type of alcohol he drinks," Thor spoke, engaging in perhaps a tad bit of brash conversation. It had seemed as though the few glasses he had stolen away in the back, earlier in the night were becoming quickly evident. “You know they say men who drink scotch are charming, intelligent, and sophisticated."

Loki gave a short laugh at Thor's words before responding, "I prefer to think of myself more as refined or well-polished perhaps." His comment smoothly deterring the inappropriate speech while at the same time adding his own bit of tactful flirting.

But Thor was not having it, the drink still weighing heavy on his mind. Not even skipping a beat he gave Loki a side bearing smile as he passed the glass to him. "Some may even go as far as to say they are men’s men.”

"A man's man you think I am?" Loki spoke with a small chuckle, bringing thereafter to his lips the first sip of the drink. It was hard, the liquor and it took all he had not to grimace in the face of it. Keeping up appearances, and the fact that Loki was indeed quite pleased with how impressed Thor was with him. He dared not let on, it was a much more sweet drink that he genuinely preferred.

Thor took Loki's sip as a prompt and thereafter took one of his own - the difference being, his tilt downed the entirety of the glass. The alcohol beginning to take even stronger grips on his will, Thor started to look over this man. He quickly noticed the flashy Rolex on his wrist. How this man flaunted his money, slightly infuriating, he thought to himself. Raven black hair with piercing blue eyes, what an unusual combination. One may even go as far as to say he was surprisingly handsome, almost pretty, in a sense of the word - He only hoped the man did not catch his wandering eyes.

“I never got your name; in fact I never introduced myself. I'm Thor. It's a pleasure," he said extending his hand in an act of comradery.

"Loki," he replied, taking the hand of the exceedingly friendly barkeep.

Perhaps it was the impeding alcohol or just the utter loneliness, the longing for human contact... But when Thor's strong hand grasped Loki's own, he felt his heart flutter a bit, and his throat run dry.

As they parted Loki looked to him, trying to steal small glances of his form. It was only when Thor decided to walk out from behind the bar his extreme physique was more evident. Despite his awful choice of attire, and his poor attitude to even care of the scruff that covered his jaw, he was ruggedly handsome. Loki even found himself picturing what that rough stubble would feel like against his own smooth cheek... Against his neck... And thereafter... Enough Loki, he scolded himself - words...

"So be you the owner of this fine establishment?" Loki asked him, his words unintentionally smug and coated with a higher-than-thou tone.

"Yes that would be me," Thor spoke, a bit of hesitation in his voice before he continued. "Though you don't need to be so arrogant about it. I realize it's probably not what you are accustomed to, though you are the one that came here."

"I meant no offence, truly," Loki replied, his words kind and soft-hearted. "It is commendable for a man of your age to possess and run a business such as this on your own. Especially times such as these."

"Times are tough as it were," Thor admitted, though the man's compliment did serve to lift his pride, at least for the time being. "But yourself, you seem to be doing rather well," he continued, his eyes falling to the costly embellishments that lay on Loki's wrist and fingers.

"I do alright," Loki smiled, ever pleased at the effect his occupation, or his wealth rather, had on average folk such as this man.

"And modest?" Thor asked rhetorically, an eyebrow raised skeptically at Loki. "You do not have to tread carefully around me. I enjoy my work. You could not pay me enough to sit behind a desk in a regular eight to five job."

"Eight to five?" Loki laughed. "You have got to be kidding."

"More than eight you work daily?" Thor asked, his curiosity more than peaked. He knew not of the life these type of men lived, only basing his knowledge on pure speculation.

"Ten to twelve try," Loki said with a sigh, "And it does not stop when I leave those doors. No... The clients require my constant attention."

Thor's eyes grew wide with surprise. He always assumed men like him were only backed with cushy office work and reaping benefits tenfold of his, never knowing a true day's work. "Dare I ask if you take pleasure in it?" Thor spoke, as he poured himself another drink offering up the bottle to Loki with a small gesture.

"As surprising as it may seem I do enjoy the fast pace, the constant work. The feeling of ultimate satisfaction when you stomp the opposing defense and grind them into the ground...” he almost sneered as he thought of it, pausing to breathe before he continued. “Also It serves to occupy the mind," he said, nodding for Thor to top his glass. "But for all the rest..." he continued, raising his cup jousting a cheers of sorts.

They both consumed the glasses dry, Thor with a hazed smile and Loki with a twisted grin, masking the rough slide of the liquor down his throat.

As time progressed, sentences seemed to flow easier - despite the slurs - and any prior reserved feelings had all but flown out the window.

"I challenge you!" Thor exclaimed with a drunken point to Loki's direction.

Loki looked around mocking his failure at an unsteady gesture before lifting his hands to his chest. "Who me?"

"Yes you pretty boy," Thor smiled walking out from behind the bar once again, to stride to the pool table that lay off in the corner of the room. He motioned to Loki with a crooked finger, to follow him along. As he approached he walked to the wall to gather a pair of cues.

"Billiards, you wish to play me?" Loki said with a laugh, but quickly changed the confident sense of it to one of nervousness. A devious plan in the back of his mind.

"Do you play?" Thor asked as he tossed the second cue to Loki.

Do I play.. Loki thought to himself. He, himself was a quite colorful hand in billiards, not that he had any intent of letting on - at least not initially. His response was only a look of curious eyes as Thor began to rack the table.

"Care to make this game interesting?" Thor asked the confused man, doing his best to contain a smile. "What say you, ten dollars a ball?"

"Thor..." Loki smiled, saying the man's name for the first time, feeling the way that it so easily slipped off his tongue. "If I did not know better I would say you were trying to hustle me."

"Fine five a ball, not that you couldn't afford ten," he said with a jab to Loki's shoulder. "I'll even let you break."

"I needn't your compassion," Loki spoke with a heir of confidence as he approached the head of the table. "Let us make it twenty yes?"

Thor's eyes grew wide and his brow raised. "Are you sure?" he asked, a little skeptical, but not wanting to back down from his own challenge.

"I do not proposition something I can not handle," Loki spoke. "Unless of course you are wanting to bow out?"

"No," Thor said promptly, and with a gesture of his hand he spoke again, "By all means."

Loki grinned and let his eyes fall back to the table before him. He put the cue to the table, and as he leaned he expertly unlatched the bottom button on his vest, allowing him the mobility he required. With one last flicker of his eyes to Thor he let the ball fly, breaking and pocketing three in the process. With a suave manner he walked to the opposite side of the table lifting his eyes to Thor before taking his second shot. "Having second thoughts?"

Thor was all but stunned, not only at the skill of the man, but also all the money he now stood to lose. He shook his head, the corners of his mouth turned down in a nonchalant 'hmph'. He would not let on he was intimidated. "As you were."

Loki continued, clearing the entire table - if not one by one, then two by two, or sometimes even in threes. As the last ball came to head Loki traipsed his form almost directly in front Thor, and bent clear over, presenting to him the extents of his body before sinking the final ball.

Thor's eyes couldn't help but wander all over the sins of the man's form before him. He gulped down a lump that rose in his throat, knowing not if it was out of fear for his empty pockets or the stirring that was occurring deep within his groin.

"So sixteen balls at twenty a piece was it?" Loki asked, straightening himself back to a standing position.

"Three hundred and twenty dollars..." Thor quietly spoke, hoping that if he didn't hear the words it would somehow make them less true.

"You look positively stunned," Loki smiled to him, quite pleased of his victory.

Thor ignored Loki’s comment, only to walk past him on his way to the register. All the while speaking a silent prayer in his head – please let there be enough cash... Loki followed him in suit, draping himself over the countertop as Thor went behind. Praise the Gods, Thor thought, relieved that the till did indeed hold the intended sum. He slowly pulled out the assortment of bills finding them mostly to be in small amounts, resulting the stack to be quite large. Swallowing his pride, and panic – as the remainder of the tray left much then less to make his bills for the month, he presented the cash to Loki. “Your winnings.”

“Much appreciated,” Loki said, snatching the bills from Thor’s hand before placing them neatly into his clasp, which already inhabited a few of its own. “Now how much do I owe you?”

“It’s nothing,” Thor sincerely smiled, still trying to hide the desperation on his face. "I had a good time. The drinks are on me.”

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, flaunting the clasp in front of Thor's face. "I believe I have taken enough from you, have I not?"

"Be that as it may..." Thor spoke with a telling grit of his teeth. "I insist."

"Suit yourself," Loki said, pocketing the clip and grabbing his coat and briefcase from the floor and respecting stool where he had left them.

"Will you like me to call you a cab?" Thor asked, as the man began to make his way to the door, and no doubt into the cold wind thereafter.

"No no, I will be fine. I can hail one. 'Tis New York after all," he smiled, before pushing open the door.

Thor took an almost desperate step towards Loki as he went to leave. He did not want the man to part, not knowing if he was ever to see him again. "I will see you around then yes?" he spoke loudly so his voice could be heard over the wind that ripped through the now open door.

Loki only nodded before ducking out, his hair messing back as the gust tore through it. It pained him, not being able to fix it, as his hands were already to the briefcase at his side and the other to the air in effort to find himself a ride home.

Inside, Thor grabbed a cloth and begun to wipe the countertops before him. A few minutes passed and he quickly tired of it. He instead compromised with himself, he would wipe counters and tabletops tomorrow if he expended of the trash tonight. His one employee was to clean the place upon the start of his shift come morn, but Thor had known better from past experience - the man was not the most reliable... Thor sighed, though he was loyal. On weeks that he struggled with bills his friend was more then understanding to take a cut to his pay - the only reason Thor let the man get away with murder, and the fact that he was Thor's best friend.

Scooping up the dirty plates and garbage off the tables he bagged together the trash and took it out back to the bins. He shivered as the wind took its wrath through him, his skin only blanketed by the thin shirt he wore.

Just lock up, he thought to himself, and then he could head home - weathering the short walk to his small flat.

Grabbing the keys and his coat from behind the register, he made his way to the outside door. He zipped his coat before switching off the lights and saying goodbye yet to another day. Departing the pub and locking the door behind him he set foot homebound. His hands lay pocketed in his coat, as to not become victims of the cold, and his head stayed nestled into his collar, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

As he continued down the deserted sidewalk the sound of footsteps in front of him caused him to lift his gaze.

“Loki?” he asked, too quietly mind you, the wind carrying his voice away the minute it left his lips.

"Loki?" he tried again, this time louder to hopefully catch his attention.

The man spun quickly around and Thor smiled seeing his hand placement matching his own. "Hello," he responded, slowing his pace so Thor could catch him.

"I thought you were going to hail a cab?" Thor asked looking down and behind him at the deserted streets.

"I would, if there had been one for me to hail," Loki spoke, his wit still shining through despite his frustration with not only the cold but with himself as well.

"Don't you have a cell... I mean to call for one instead?" Thor asked, his expression fully of concern.

Loki looked to the ground in front of him, out of embarrassment and anger before he spoke. "It must have fallen from my coat when I stepped from the taxi..."

"Why did you not?..." Thor started before he stopped himself. It was apparent the man was too proud to ask for help, seeing to the walk for a phone by himself, or perhaps even to his home. "Nevermind. Come with me," he ordered, using a hand motion to exhibit as such.

Loki followed in suit, the short walk to Thor's place. With curious eyes he observed the outside of the building as they approached. It looked to be a duplex of sorts - One house split down the center to give two separate living quarters.

“I-I’m sorry,” Thor stuttered, scrambling to pick up the clothes that lay strewn across the floor and put them into the respecting laundry basket. There was also a plethora of empty drink glasses in a quantity too vast for him to ever clean up in the time he wished, but yet he tried. “I wasn’t really expecting a guest... Usually it is just me... And me, well I, I mean, haven’t found the time or the need to tidy things...”

His words surely falling upon deaf ears as Loki cautiously stepped through the obstacle course of objects, his face furrowed in a frown almost as if he was disgusted to be here. Thor quickly noticed his behavior and only became increasingly more embarrassed.

“Times are tough,” he sighed to himself more than anything, as he placed a few empty bottles into the trash.

“The phone?” Loki asked, tired and finding himself uncomfortable in such a space.

“Right, right of course... Ummm... It's here, on the counter,” Thor said as he cleared the clutter so Loki could use it freely. “Unless you wish me to call you one, I can relay the address and whatnot. Make yourself at home.”

That is more than impossible, Loki thought looking around at the options he had of seating. There was a couch and a loveseat, though the couch was riddled with blankets and what looked to be the makings of a bed. It was not like him to pry, knowing when he should leave well enough alone, as he would enjoy the same courtesy. He sat then on the loveseat instead, his eyes still locked on the ‘bed’ before him.

“I sleep out here yes,” Thor spoke, startling Loki from his gaze. “I enjoy the lull of the television to put me to rest. It gets awfully quiet here most nights.” It was more than that, mind you. So much more... But that story is for another time.

Loki could himself understand the restlessness of a silent room, though he would simply play music from his iPhone dock to send him into a dreamless state. But he supposed a man such as Thor would not have the simple pleasantries such as that, in his recluse state of poverty.

“The taxi is on its way, if you were wondering as well...” Thor continued, in an effort to keep up the conversation at hand.

“Thank you,” Loki replied, the alcohol having run its way through his body he was finding it harder to maintain a speech with this man. The more he was to look around, the more he realized they truly had nothing in common. But that did not mean he didn’t still pity the man. “Do you have a washroom?”

Thor bit his tongue at the remark. “Yes, just right down the hall and to your left.” He watched thereafter as the man got up and followed his direction disappearing into the room. The moment Loki left his sight Thor let out a long sigh. It was not a wonder that he was alone, I mean look at this place, he thought. Even if he were to charm someone with his good looks – the only thing he thought to have going for him – Where would he bring them back to, this? It was not a place that any man, nor woman for that matter, of any sort of quality would dream to spend the night...

The flash of headlights through the shot drapes in the front windows, broke Thor from his thoughts. Almost as if like clockwork, Loki appeared from the washroom; having coincidentally avoided all sense of awkward conversation. Thor did not blame him, having had a moment of self-realization only seconds before.

“The taxi is here,” Thor announced standing from the seat he had assumed when Loki had departed. “I’ll show you out.”

“No, no it’s fine truly,” Loki smiled, as he proceeded to the door. “Thank you again. It was most appreciated.”

Those were his last words before Thor watched the man slip away from him a second time tonight. As he watched the car pull away, he shook his head almost as if to clear the thought of the man from his mind. It was a useless action, mind you. He knew full well this man would be hard to forget.

As he slumped back onto the couch in an act of defeat his hand immediately went to his forehead. It was seeming as though the events of the would be morning were already taking effect. He stood once again and dragged himself to the washroom to fetch a quick fix before he retired. Perhaps if he were to curb it now, the wake would not be as detrimental.

Weary with sleep and the impending pain in his head, he grasped the small knob to the medicine cabinet that lay over the sink. It was no sooner had he pulled it open that a familiar object came toppling out, residing in the basin below.

“Loki,” he could not help but whisper to himself as he picked up the gift, the night’s events running flashbacks in his mind...

_"Three hundred and twenty dollars..."_

_“Much appreciated. Now how much do I owe you?”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_"Are you sure?" The flash of the golden clip still ever evident in his mind, swelled with bills – a sum that Thor could only dream of having. "I believe I have taken enough from you, have I not?"_

No, Thor thought, the images still playing through his head. This man had only just begun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the overwhelming response from all of you - thank you by the way, I am most humbled - I have begun to dig deeper into the plot of this little epic. Also I spent a great deal of time in determining character development, how they will grow and how they have come to the men they are today. Upon doing so I opened up a whole other realm, one based on destitution and pain. I have updated the summary accordingly. 
> 
> This story is not for the kind of heart.  
> You have been warned.

* * *

 

“It’s one of the firm’s biggest accounts Loki. It is why I am trusting it to you. Clearly you are the most qualified associate here, or correct me if I am wrong.”

“Yes sir,” Loki spoke, his voice mostly exhuming confidence but in the presence of his boss a hint of anxiety still remained. “I do believe I am the most qualified. I have never let you down, and I do not plan to.”

“That is what I like to hear,” Director Stark complimented him, his most promising attorney. “You know if you manage to win this case, you stand to make Partner.”

“T-Thank you sir,” Loki almost stammered, his pride beaming but his attitude altogether humbled at his boss’s statement.

It was not as if it had come as a complete surprise mind you. He had been working so hard lately – countless extra hours, doubling and tripling his workload – to set himself into play for the position as soon as it came to ear. It was a spot to be sought after. He would be only the third Partner, and the first to ever be named. The primary and sole shareholders currently being: Executive Director Stark, who is also currently doubling as the Managing Partner - and then of course the head of it all CEO Fury. With the ever growing demand for lawyers and the rising success of the once small firm, the pair had begun to realize they needed to create more of a Pyramid Design for leadership.

Loki knew this was a huge opportunity and the first step to a prosperous career. Eventually Stark would be looking to make one of his Partners management, so he could take a step back and be the Director he so needed to be. His mind would be then set to focus on the bigger picture, for direction of the firm itself, rather than just the day to day overseeing and organization.

Loki took a deep breath as he stepped foot from the office, his head held high. Mustn’t let it get too big just yet. He had much work to do before any of this was final. He had many worthy opponents in the running: Banner, Barton, Romanov... to list a small few. Then of course there was Selvig old as dirt, or perhaps not that aged, but he may as well be. He had invested his entire life into this firm, but still no one would take him seriously. It was not as if Loki blamed them, he went right along with it. There was something off about the man.  

“You were in there for quite awhile Lokes,” came the voice from behind him, before it was met with a sharp jab to upper shoulder. It was Barton. Loki could not, even after much deliberation, figure out why this man considered him a friend – what with all the cute nicknames and constant bantering. Or perhaps that was just this man’s tactic, keep your friends close and your enemies closer... Either way Loki detested it. Do not get him wrong, he was all for a friendly manner towards his fellow co-workers, a smile or a passing nod perhaps. Pleasantries, but nothing to the extent that Barton would take things.

Loki over the years had developed a bit of ‘bubble’. One to keep himself in, and others out. He was extremely object to any kind of affectionate act of physical contact and preferred to keep himself distanced from it as much as he could find possible. Now do not misinterpret. He was not a stranger to other acts of physical contact. There were countless individuals that he would allow permission to enter his invisible sphere, but only of a sole primal intent.

On the subject of it all he found his mind straying back to that attractive barkeep, the way his clothes hugged and tempted at the no doubt amazing form that lay beneath. Loki wondered when the seed he planted there would break soil and prove of use to him. He smiled, it wouldn’t be long, not the way the man had stumbled around him. His tavern was evidence enough of his weakened state, nevermind his apartment. Thor was it? Thor was a broken man, there was definitely something he was hiding. Loki knew his bit about the television being the reason he slept on the couch was a complete lie. All of his years spent in the field, learning to read people, there was something about the manner of that man told Loki he was unfamiliar in all this. It was obvious he was not naive to all the sins of the flesh, but with another man? Loki felt his length twitch at the mere thought of being the first man to kiss him.. to bed him… whether he came willingly or not...

“I don’t mean to pry.. But you have go to tell me what happened in there!” Barton continued as he followed a ever tempering Loki, too closely, back to his office. “Was it about the Slattery case?”

Loki’s eyes glinted away from Barton’s stare at the question, his secret of sorts now clearly blown. Intentionally? Of course.

“Oh, so it was! Stark put you on it then? Goddamn it!” he cursed as his pace slowed to a halt, catching the other two recipients who were coming from their offices for lunch.

Barton’s voice was distant as Loki’s stride continued without falter, but he could still hear and revel in the man’s tone and words... “Stark gave Loki the Slattery case...” Loki all but grinned as he heard the cursing of the three of them filling the hall behind him as he approached his own door.

“Congratulations sir,” came a woman’s familiar voice, breaking his momentum before he managed to slip into his space.

“Thank you,” he smiled as he turned to give her a sideways glance, prior to opening the handle on the door. “Oh and Ms. Foster, could you please clear my schedule for the remainder of the day? I believe I will be needing the time for more important things.”

“No problem sir, it is as good as done,” she said with a smile, her hands clutching the few stacks of paper to her chest. As she seen him duck into his office, she sat back to her desk that paralleled the outer casings of his room.   

“And another thing,” Loki said, poking his head back out from the door. “See to it that my colleagues get a nice bottle of wine. I think they could use the gesture right about now.”

******************************************************************************************************

“So the Odinson’s are announcing a new brew?”

“Wha-…” Thor groaned from his ‘bed’ on the couch. He rolled over and begrudgingly pulled the pillow off of his face, frowning at the man who stood in the center of his living room. “How many times have I told you to stop going through my mail Fandral?” he grumbled, his voice still weary with sleep.

“I do not know why you bother,” he smiled, tossing the letter to Thor, landing atop his blanketed chest and sifting through the rest. “Besides, who even uses snail mail nowadays? It's the twenty-first century Thor. You need to get with the times. You see this helpful device here?” he continued pulling his phone from his pocket, to dismiss the remainder of the papers to the table beside him. “This here is what they call a smart phone.”

“Pfft,” Thor scoffed. “Infernal technology that is. I prefer the feeling of having something real in my hands,” he said as moved to a sitting position, pushing the away the blankets to just sit on his lap.

“Last time I checked this phone wasn’t from Narnia, Thor,” Fandral teased, as he dodged the incoming hands that threatened to grab him and put him in his place.   

“What are you doing here anyhow?” Thor asked, giving up the fight for now. His body was bound by the blankets before him, as he did not wish to reveal to his friend what lie beneath.

“You don’t know?” Fandral asked, his face frowned in confusion until a flash of worry took it’s place. “Oh, you truly don’t know do you? It’s after two pm Thor. I thought we were past this...”

“I haven’t drunk myself into a stupor if that is what you’re implying,” Thor spoke his brow furrowing briefly before easing into his usual relaxed and kind rapport. “We are past that.”

“I am more than relieved to hear that,” Fandral smiled. “I do worry of you Thor.”

“I know this, and I thank you for it,” he responded.

“So if not a hangover what brings you to bed at two in the afternoon? Wait, did you get laid?” Fandral teased, his playful demeanor returning.

“No, Fandral I did not get laid,” Thor replied standing up from the couch and taking the blankets with him, hoisted around his waist.

“Don’t take forever in there,” Fandral yelled to him down the hall. “I’ve been ready for hours now. It is not my waking pleasure to come and have to drag you out of bed everyday.”

“Everyday my ass…” Thor mumbled to himself as he gave his hair a quick brush back into a tie. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor, giving them a brief smell before placing his legs through and fastening his belt thereafter. The same action was taken with his shirt, carelessly thrown over his large shoulders not a care as to the many wrinkles that embedded it.

“Ready?” Fandral asked as Thor emerged from the hall and back into the small living room.

“Yes, yes. Just let me find my wallet and we’re set.”

******************************************************************************************************

Arriving home from work, Loki tossed his keys into the bowl by the door and hung his jacket on the respecting hook. It was very ritualistic the way he led out any and all of his daily activities. There was always a routine in place, a specific lining of events. Most would call his behaviour borderline obsessive compulsive. Himself, mind you just thought he was 'systematically efficient.'

Today though, was different. The firm’s quarterly party laying in the midst he needed to dress and ready himself for the occasion; quickly as well. It seemed he had already cut his time short by travelling the distance home instead of heading straight there. His condo not was drastically far from his work mind you, but his hours were less than consistent. A head buried into the stack of papers on his desk, time easily was lost to him.

Carrying himself light-footed, he wandered briskly through his kitchen pulling a piece of fruit from the counter with expertise, tossing it into the air a short distance before catching it again. Forced astray from his regular routine he was feeling a tad whimsical, combined with the events of his day at work his mood was almost cheery. Continuing he exited off and down the hall to his bedroom. He dimmed on the lights as he entered, taking a bite of the apple as he panned over to his mirror.

“Mmmm,” he purred as he looked over his reflection - His slim silhouette, trimmed down even further by the swift tailoring of his suit. It was a handsome view, and he so loved to revel in it. He took great pride in his form, buying only the best product to maintain and the most luxurious clothes to dress it.

His suit though marvellous, was not up to standards for an evening party. That fact apparent, he began to sift through his wardrobe in search of a more proper attire - the apple in one hand while he continued the search with the other. It wasn’t long before he came across what he wished to wear - placing the little piece of fruit between his teeth while he used both hands to pull out the attire.

Carefully he laid the selected outfit down on his bed and turned to discard the apple to the trash, having gotten the little pleasure out of it that he had wanted. His hands now free, he took off his suit jacket and set it to the bed. His vest came after, followed by a pull to his tie, and the unbuttoning of his dress shirt and pants. As he turned to fetch a pair of clean socks from his dresser he caught a glimpse of his near-naked self in the mirror. Pausing his stride, he gazed once again at the man staring back at him. Without breaking said gaze, he reached behind him and pulled his new pants from the bed and begun to dress into them; all the while observing how his body would curve as he bent and the stunning visual it exhumed when he positioned himself once again straight. If vanity were a crime, not even he could talk his way out of the charge.

******************************************************************************************************

“Thor, my son!” Frigga exclaimed as he walked through the office doors. “It’s been too long. How have you been?” she asked as she took him into a full embrace, her face reading concern as she pulled away.

“I'm fine Mum,” he smiled. “You worry too much.”

She looked from her son’s telling eyes to Fandral’s, almost as if to verify his answer. She knew if something was awry Fandral would know. He had been Thor’s best friend since they were children always there for him,  right by his side through the thick and thin.

Fandral nodded his approval and enforced it with a smile. Sure, some mornings or afternoons he had to show up and drag his friend out of bed -   more frequently these days it seemed – but he was pleased that at least Thor was getting a proper sleep, and not one induced by liquor. Thor had in fact been quite well these days, in health and in mind, and that was all that Fandral could hope to ask for.

"Perhaps I do, but you know it is only because I care,” she spoke.

“I know,” Thor said managing a bit of a smirk before he put on a more serious face, one of a working man. “As much as I adore your company mother, it's my father I came here to speak with.”

“Of course, your business is more important than your own mother,” she teased as she proceeded to walk around Thor and towards the door in which they entered. “Your father will be in shortly.”

Fandral took it upon himself to give Thor a reassuring pat to his back, after his mother had departed.

“It'll be fine Thor. I'm here for you,” he smiled.

It hadn't even been minutes, when Thor's father entered the office, smiling kindly to his son as he passed.

“Good afternoon Thor. And to what may I owe this honor?” he spoke, his voice low but strong. This was a man to revere, one who built his prosperous company from the ground up with his own two hands. Not overly wealthy they were, mind you, but very well off nonetheless. Thor admired his father’s strength and perseverance and only wished to mimic his legacy.

“I heard of your newly announced brew,” Thor spoke taking a seat in the chair that sat in front of Odin’s large desk. Fandral followed him in suit, taking the second seat right beside him. “I would like to put it on tap at my tavern.”

“Well Thor, you know very well; probably better than most, that with the release of a new ale there’s huge demand for it. We are struggling to fill orders as it is," Odin said lowering his eyes to his desk before him not being able to meet his sons disappointed stare.

Thor knew that tone, but swallowed his dismay and continued. "I understand. The highest bidder. You know I can't afford much."

"It is not about the money Thor," Odin corrected him, trying to repair the damage he had just inflicted on his son. "It's all in the marketing, the publicity. Your tavern..." he spoke, stopping himself before he said anything worse.

"It's not up to your standards, you can say it," Thor said, grinding his teeth out of anger and shame. Fandral placed a comforting hand to his shoulder to which Thor merely shrugged off.

"If you would just accept the money I have offered you, you could afford to fix it up,” Odin sighed. He knew that speaking with his son on this particular subject was like talking to a brick wall.

"If repairs are going to be made, they will be done so from the money that I earned, whether that be from profits or from a loan I'm granted," Thor spoke, his head held high and his ground stood.

"So stubborn," Odin smiled. "Not unlike your mother."

"And you know very well neither her or yourself would have it any other way," Thor said, returning the smile.

******************************************************************************************************

It was already dark by the time Loki arrived at his destination.

It looked to be a good turn out he thought, he eyes panning around the parking lot after he tipped his cab driver. It was events like these he wished to have brought his own car. Jet black and sleek it fit him with perfection, it’s heir of luxury not unlike Loki’s own. Though, a party hosted at a local brewery seemed a bad decision to bring what you could not take home.

Loki still frowned at the idea as he begun to walk up the long sidewalk leading to the entrance. What a peculiar place indeed to hold such an event, he thought to himself. Though he was told this particular brewery was an up-and-coming one, and with the rise of it’s new release it was seeming to be the place of interest; the "hot spot" if you will.

"Lokes!" Clint shouted, quickening his pace to catch up; himself followed by Romanov, Banner and a few nameless others.

Loki rolled his eyes, before he turned to face him. "Barton. Good evening."

"It is," he said, words slurring already, evident they had all been drinking before they arrived. "Thanks for the bottle you asshole."

"I thought you would enjoy the gesture," Loki grinned, revelling in his smugest of plays.

"Clint says Stark has put you on the Slattery case," Natasha spoke with a hint of a smile. It was fake mind you, her manner reeking of her envy.

"That he did," Loki spoke, continuing his smile. He loved how jealous his fellow coworkers were of his current place.

"Congrats," Bruce piped up. Out of all the people Loki was burdened with sharing a workspace with, he was the most truthful. Most likely the reason why he failed to truly succeed in this field.

"Thank you," Loki spoke, ushering his hand to the entrance of the brewery. "Let's head in yes?"

******************************************************************************************************

"See now that wasn't that bad now was it?" Fandral asked with a hand thrown around Thor's broad shoulders as they headed towards the exit.

"No, I suppose not," Thor sighed. "But we aren't any further ahead either."

"Now that's not true," he continued. "You were talking about a loan in there?"

"Yeah, I intend to go to the bank this week and apply for one," Thor replied, a half smile to his face as he opened the giant doors to the outside.

A lot of work had been done to the approach of the building. A clear divide had been set on the staircase, one leading to the actual brewery, and one leading to back where more often than not the Odinson's would host events. From the bursting lot and the stations set, Thor could tell that one such party was taking place.

"That's great news! I can be there if you need me to go along...." Fandral said enthusiastically. His words trailed off and became lost to Thor as he looked onward to the guests that were arriving.

Thor had to double take as his eyes caught glimpse of what he thought to be the man; the man who had not only occupied his bar weeks before but his thoughts thereafter. The man that had so humbly given him his clip, a gift in the aftermath of seeing his recluse of states.

As Thor's eyes gazed upon the man, after what seemed like eternity, he finally turned his head to look at him. A giant grin spread Loki’s face as the two passed one another. Thor returned the smile, but his eyes read of a different emotion.

His first instinct was to go after the man, speak with him and return to him the clip. Thor had no doubt in his mind it was gold plated, and the engraving showed that it meant something on a personal level. As much as he did not wish to accept the money, he knew this man would never accept it back; though the least he could do was return the clasp.

He sighed as his further observation proved it all impossible. The partition itself was too large to have words, and the company that surrounded Loki, Thor was not familiar of.  It was not of his nature to impose.

"What is it buddy?" Fandral asked him, looking to his friend a bit concerned at his abrupt stop and far off look in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Thor said, doing his best to shake the man from his head. It was silly to think it more then that, their world’s so far apart. But Thor still could not help but wonder, what it would be like if they were to somehow join...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through the wee bit longer wait for this one. Holidays and a dreaded cold had placed me out of commission for much longer then I ever wanted. But I am back now! No worries. Ready to get my Thorki on. 
> 
> Enjoy as always :D

He couldn’t possibly go back. There were far too many reasons for him not to. The thoughts raced through Thor’s mind as he grabbed a bottle of beer from his fridge. His mind waging war, he turned to the counter and rummaged around until he found one of his many openers and easily popped off the cap. Tossing the tool back into the mess he walked over to his couch, or bed, and slumped onto it.

Would Loki get offended if he tried to return his gift, he thought. Though, it couldn't be a gift, could it? It looked like an heirloom. He took a hearty drink of his beer and let out a loud sigh.

"So if it's not a gift, then he wants me to return it. Why didn't he ask for it back when I saw him?" Thor questioned aloud. On his own for so long, he had developed a bad habit of speaking with himself when he started to drink. More often than not he would almost carry on full conversations as the bottles piled up.

The more he thought over it, the more utterly confused he became. Everything aside he knew one thing: he had to return the clip today.

"I'm gonna get that clip back to him ASAP!" Thor declared; but again, to no one but himself.

Not wanting to let a good beer go to waste, he chugged the remainder, tossing the empty bottle to the garbage, as he stood. He was just going to go, his mind was made up.

Quickly, he moved to grab the clip from where he had stashed it and ran out of his apartment. As instinct took over he turned around to lock his front door, reaching a hand into his pocket. Then both - still nothing. Damn keys, never in the same place twice...

Thor let out his second loud sigh of the day before running back into his apartment to begin frantically searching.

"Think Thor," he commanded himself, pausing a moment to sort his scattered thoughts.

"The bathroom!" he exclaimed, awkwardly proud of his revelation. He proceeded then, to rush into the bathroom and sure enough; there they lay, atop the counter. With triumph he grabbed his prize.

As he turned to leave he made the mistake of looking in the mirror. “Gods, I could use a shave,” he told himself. A haircut wouldn't be bad either; even a change of clothes. Though who was he trying to kid? He couldn't confront Loki like this. Loki looked so handsome, so well put together, whereas he himself was the shining symbol of destitution.

"I will just get it back to him another day," he sighed aloud. "He knows where I live and work. He can come pick it up...." he continued. "No Thor," he scolded. "He's not going to come get it... I have to take it back to him."

***

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice asked, spinning Thor in his place. Her voice conveyed mostly kindness, a genuine concern for his well-being. Still though, it bore the 'cut-throat' tone of the attorney that she was.

"Y-yeah I'm actually looking for someone," he stumbled, taken aback by how gorgeous she was. It was just like him to get tongue-tied around beautiful women.

"Oh?" Natasha asked, her face breaking a smile as she sensed his immediate awkwardness. "Who is it? I'd be happy to help."

"Ummm... His name's Loki. He had a couple drinks at my bar a few weeks back now... I've been meaning to return it to him. I mean, he left something there. I seen him as I was leaving the brewery and ran home to get it," Thor continued. He was rambling. He knew it, but he couldn't cease it. "I was hoping I would catch him here so I could give it back..."

"You were leaving the brewery? Odinson's? Wait, are you Thor Odinson?" she asked.

Thor merely nodded his head.

"So you're the one..." she said with a smile, looking him over from head to toe.

Her tone made Thor anxious and the way her eyes shamelessly took him in made him shy away. He couldn't help but wonder what she meant by it; him being 'the one'. But he did not wish to engage with any more conversation with this woman if he had to. Any other time he would've been more than flattered to her advances, but not on this day. No, today he wasn't here for her.

"Loki?" he asked again, clearing his throat to bring her eyes back to his own.

"Hmm? Oh right. No, sorry Thor. He left just a few minutes ago. I suppose the woman on his arm may have had something to do with it..." she disclosed, with a bit of a laugh. "If you would like I can see that he gets back whatever it is you've brought him."

"No, no," Thor insisted, trying his best to brush off the comment that placed Loki's arm around someone else... "I'll get it to him."

"Whichever you prefer," she smiled. "Here, anyways. My card, in case you need any help."

Thor accepted the gesture looking over the professional bit of cardstock. So law was Loki's occupation? Still, the man seemed more than unattainable. Still, he was much further down the path then he had been sitting at home; his face buried in a bottle.

"Thank you."

********************************************************

Loki often wondered what it would be like to be fucked by him. The woman in front of him, screaming out his praises; no different from the many whom had been there before her. No matter the gender they all seemed more then satisfied by his performance. Though it did excite him when they would take such pleasure in his exploits, but it was not of his concern, their well-being. He was sure, mind you, that every one of them left his bed feeling properly sated.

"L-Loki..." The woman uttered. One long gasp of his name, ever spurring his appetite. A practiced hand to her back, he steadied himself before raising the other. With sharp precision he let it land with a loud crack to her rear. The action proving only to turn her one cry into a mantra, chanting his name over and over and over....

"Say my name..."

***

The woman in his bed, marked with his spray and still panting to his exploits Loki strode happily to the bathroom to clean himself.

After he rid the sex from his member, he grabbed a towel from the respecting shelf to dry, and even a careless second for the woman of which he did not even know a name. He hoped the gesture would hurry her along, quicken the purge of the unwanted from his bed.

_Rule no.1: Never let a "lover" stay the night - Nor will you ever stay with them. No exceptions are warranted._

"Here," he spoke, tossing the prompt to her as he approached. It was a laughable sight, he thought to himself. Her stranded there on all fours, his seed spattered to her back.

"You've got to be kidding me," she frowned to him as he took his place at the head of the mattress, placing his legs one over the other. It was carefree almost, as if her state meant nothing to him.

He gave a slight chuckle before ushering a hand toward his washroom. "Use the shower there if you must, but be quick. I wish to sleep,” he spoke as he watched his words influence her decision, the woman making her way begrudgingly up and off to his master bath.

The moment she left he jumped to, up and off of the mattress to strip it of its sheets. Carefully disposing of the expensive linens to the launder pile, he took from his extensive closet a fresh set, laying and fitting them out onto the bed. His blankets having thoughtfully tossed them aside before he allowed the woman admittance, were clean and fine to be used for tonight. He could always rest assured knowing that his daily maid would see to them cleansed and replaced by the time he arrived home once again.

"That hot shower was like heaven," the nameless woman said as she appeared once again into Loki's quarters, gazing at the man who assumingly had never left his position on the bed. A hand was to the towel that dried at her wet locks; even still, few drops managed to escape leaving beadings of water down her unclothed skin.

"Helped yourself plenty to the products in there I assume?" Loki asked, cringing at the answer he already knew. He loathed when others touched his things...

"They smelt of things I'd only dreamed of," she smiled, throwing the towel to a nearby dresser and making her approach to the empty side of his bed. "Mm and I am more then ready for round two..."

Loki could feel himself twitch as the damp towel landed on a spot to which it was never designed for. The reason why he detested people to use his possessions, they could never be trusted with them - destined to misuse.

His building tension waged to a head as she placed hands to his sheets, threatening to take a position on his bed he never wished anyone to fill. Disgusted, he waved her hands away with his own.

"No, no. We are done here. I will show you out," he said rising from his spot once again to stroll to the window. It was paned glass that occupied the sliding doors to his balcony, overlooking a breathtaking view to the city below. "I would advise you to dress mind you, it looks to be getting quite cold out there."

*******************************************************

"Gift baskets?" Thor asked her, his face brightening at the realization. He couldn't have planned the scenario better himself.

"Yes, we intend to send them out to the firm as a thank you for their support. Once word gets out the higher-ups are holding parties here...." Frigga smiled.  "We stand to make quite the profit."

Happy he was for his family's ever growing success but his mind was horribly preoccupied.

"You mind if I take look at the baskets?" Thor asked his mother.

"Not at all son," Frigga replied, a light in her eyes as she noticed something changed to Thor's manner. "You seem different, happier. Are you seeing someone?"

Thor thanked the Gods he had not a drink in his hand, for in this moment he would have spit it clear out. "No mother!" Thor exclaimed, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"It's been four years dear, I think it's time you moved on," his mother spoke, going along with Thor's obvious ruse. The blush that stained his cheeks was more than a tell, but she wasn't one to pry. She knew he would tell her, if and when he felt ready.

"The reason I'm not seeing anyone is because, well... I'm too busy with my bar. I have moved on," Thor lied. "I'm not having this conversation right now. I came here for...." What was he going to tell his mother? He didn't want to seem like a complete loon. "My wallet. I think I dropped it when I was was here yesterday. I wanted to see if I could find it, it has my social security card in it," he said, knowing he would evidently get a rise out of her, spurring the topic to change he was more comfortable with. As much as he did not want to receive a lecture from her,  it was much better than the alternative.

"You keep your social security card in your wallet!? How old are you?! You know if someone was to get a hold of it, they could steal your identity?" Frigga was on a roll.

"They can have it, they would probably be worse off. Nothing good would come from pretending to be me," Thor half-joked.

Frigga looked at her only child with concern, and with a sigh continued. "I will help you look for your wallet. Do you know when you last had it?”

"No," Thor answered pathetically, knowing it lay vested in his back pocket.

"We should split up then. I'll check the office."

"Thank you," Thor spoke, his voice laced with guilt of the lie to his mother. He had to, he convinced himself. She couldn't know he was being so foolish. Perhaps he was; foolish that is, but his mind was set. This plan, no matter how misconstrued or insane this plan seemed to be he was going to to do it.

He didn't know why he was sneaking around. If asked he could easily enough keep the guise of the lost wallet. But yet he continued, tip-toeing around like a child well past his bedtime. Finally, after what seemed like ages he reached the back storeroom.

He smiled as he opened the door and found the baskets lined neatly on the table. Closing the door behind him, and hiding his future actions, he quickly started to check for names.

"Barton, Banner, Stark," he read aloud seeing that there was no particular order. Lastly, he found the name he had been searching for. "Loki Laufeyson," he smiled, feeling the name slight off his tongue like a dream. His last name though sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it at the moment.

Undoing the basket carefully he parted away the wrapping just enough to slide the clip with its note in between some bottles. The note was afterthought, scrawled on the table just moments before. He couldn't stand the thought of Loki receiving the clip and just leaving it as such. He struggled to redo what he had done, his fingers unskilled in such a trade, and there still stood the ever looming threat of someone finding him. With shaking hands he managed to tie the bow and leave the basket just how he had found it. No one would ever be the wiser. bolted out of the back room as quick as he could, afraid that if he lingered, he would take it all back. Turning the corner he bumped into his mother almost knocking her off her feet, but catching her just in time.

"Are you alright? Thor asked worried he had hurt her, his massive for crashing into someone so slight.

"Thor what did I tell you about running indoors? Somebody could have been badly hurt," Frigga scolded Thor, ever forgetting the man he was. As to her he would always be her child.

"I'll take the lecture as you're perfectly well," Thor said with a sigh.

"Don't you get an attitude with me young with man," Frigga said with a teasing manner, retracting her mothering instincts.

"Alright I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have been running inside," Thor spoke with that charming smile of his, the one that always proved to get him out of trouble, at least from his mother. "Guess what? I found my wallet."

"Wipe that grin from your face," she teased him with a pinch to his cheek. "You know I can not stay displeased with you. You best just be thankful it wasn't permanently lost. Next time keep better tabs on your things dear."

"Yes mom," Thor spoke, maintaining the smile.

"Oh stop it you," Frigga spoke turning and walking down the hall from her son, a guiding gesture for him to follow. "Do you think you be staying a bit?" Frigga asked.

"No, I'm afraid I have too many things to do," Thor lied to his mother again. There was nothing to do tonight, except drink.

********************************************************

Loki adored his morning run.  
  
Somehow as his body shocked and pained itself through each step he felt a release, all the stress leaving him. He needed it, and craved it; That adrenaline that coursed through his veins as he pushed harder and faster for the duration of that last stretch.   
  
Panting, he brought his hands to his knees. His body bent in a recovering bout, catching his breath and bearings before he walked back to his condo. After a few moments, he stood straight once again, taking the water from his side and drinking his fill.  
  
The park was beautiful this time of the morning. So peaceful, with only the sound of the few devotes such as himself scattered throughout. It was brisk enough as well to quickly rid his body of any perspiration that lingered, his hooded sweater being his only barrier between his heated skin and the elements beyond.   
  
Having placed the water back into its holder, he rippled the black material up his arm to check his watch: 5:30am. If he hurried he could make it into the office by seven. A time which was long before his coworkers, or sloths, even cracked an eye.   
  
And with that he was on the move again, his strides long and steady, making quick work of the distance that lay before him.   
  
Once back, he stripped himself of his clothing taking a tedious shower.

He believed in taking care of himself; a balanced diet and regular exercise routine. The morning would bring his run, and the evening; crunches and rigorous stretching to keep that figure he loved to see in the mirror. He tried yoga once, but found its notions of promised relaxation nothing but frustrating. He was much too tightly wound for such an activity.   
  
In the shower Loki used a wide variety of exfoliating cleansers; all intricately ordered as to never be missed and prove to maximize results.   
  
It was after the shower was truly when the madness began. The medicine cabinet that hung over his sink, was filled to the brim with expensive lotions and creams, all of which he applied daily keeping his skin to the pinochle of perfection.   
  
As he spread the cream into his pores he stared into the face that looked back at him. There was an idea of himself, Loki Laufeyson; some kind of abstraction. But it was not really him; only an entity, something illusory. As much as his work purposed and served for him to hide his cold gaze, to shake the hand of another and allow them to feel flesh gripping theirs and maybe they could even sense the two lifestyles comparable...  He was simply not there. A hollow vessel was now all that remained. The real Loki died long ago.   
  


********************************************************

Thor sat on his make-shift bed, a case of cheap beer set in front of him. He stared at it awhile before grabbing one from the lot. Sipping on the cold frothy beverage, his thoughts quickly went back to her. Why he drank he could not figure. It was only then that his mind ran to her, the one that got away. Was he not good enough to keep her? She fell out of love with him. How does that even happen?

"I wasn't man enough to keep the woman that I loved," Thor mumbled aloud.

Fandral seemed to think he was getting better. Ha! That was a joke if he ever heard one. His business was failing, broke beyond belief, and of course his so-called drinking problem; now he was chasing a suit instead if a skirt. The list was endless.

Finishing the rest of his drink he didn't even hesitate to grab a second. Why this man? Why now? He had never been with a man before. Though he never denied his attraction, he hadn't acted upon it. How could he of, what with his unrequited love taking from him the majority of his younger life. She had been his high school sweetheart, as they called it.

Now he was left chasing a man he barely knew, while failing at everything else. How could a man of Loki's standard even be interested in him? His destitution, his baggage.... He was having a one person party, one of pity.

"I'm pathetic," Thor said with a slight slur, grabbing himself yet another beer and tossing away the old one.

He felt bad being an only child. He knew he was a disappointment to his parents. They were stuck with him. It must suck to be the parents of a loser.

Thor went for his fourth beer, a weary eye on the clock. Only a half hour had gone by? Not even the evening could go by fast.

As the fourth turned into a fifth and then sixth, he could feel himself getting drowsy. Not being able to fight it any longer he began to to nod off.

As his eyes fluttered closed an image of the man appeared in his head. Gods, he was so beautiful Thor thought, even mumbling a slur of it to himself. It was more than evident he would dream of him tonight.

*******************************************************

It was as he expected; deserted, quiet, peaceful.

Now was the best time of the day. So calming it was, walking through the empty halls. He was free from the obligation to engage in pointless talk of the weather or of course petty pleasantries asking how he was, when in reality no one cared and neither did he in their own respects. It was simply just polite.

He smiled as he approached the desk of his diligent secretary. She was without doubt, the best he had ever had. He had gone through quite a few before hiring her, either for reason of incompetence or their own "personal dilemmas". He did not think he was that intolerable of a boss. I mean, Jane seemed to enjoy his company.

And they were quite the pair. Loki, succeeding immensely in the field, and her always keeping his things in order, preparing his coffee just the way he enjoyed it - and his tea in the respecting evening if work caused him to stay late.

Yes, she indeed was fantastic, he thought to himself looking over the neatly templated schedule for the day. So conveniently laid out on her desk for him to access at his pleasure. He wondered how she managed some days. He himself had knowingly and approvingly, even wrote a letter of recommendation for her side-schooling. She was in study to become a paralegal. Though she swore she would never leave his side he did not expect her to hold herself back for him. But what indeed a duo they would be then. Her able to give him advice and understanding in his case work.

I suppose it was true. If Loki had ever cared about anyone, even remotely, it would be her. More so in value of her skill, rather than the person that she was. But even still, a sort of compassion he did have for her. Perhaps more of an appreciation, but that was more than could be said about anyone else in his life.

The obvious question that you are all wanting to ask, still stands: Has he ever slept with her? The answer is no. He never did mix business with pleasure, 'twas one of the 'rules'. Besides, he was sure if he was to fuck her, she surely fall for him... And there would go yet another secretary.

_Rule no. 2: Never engage with a coworker. As to keep your workplace professional. Clients on the other hand, well they came and went. All bets are off._

The morning went by much too quickly, the office filing with the drab people Loki detested to spend his days with. It was only when an unexpected "gift" of sorts arrived his day brightened, in a sense of the word.

"This is for you," Jane smiled, after she struggled her way into Loki's office carrying the large basket.

Loki frowned at the obnoxious gesture. Quickly he dismissed it, with a brief glance; filled with beer he would never touch and sweets he would not allow himself.

"Who from now?" he asked her unamused. He was no stranger to gifts. Either from clients as a thank you, or past lovers trying desperately to win him back into their presence once again.

"Looks to be the brewery you were at last night," she said, studying the attached tag. "It seems as everyone who attended received one."

"It doesn't appear to contain anything that interests me. It's yours if you'd like," Loki offered, passing the gift off as if it was nothing.

"I'm sure I can find use for it," she smiled, wrapping her arms around the basket to pick it up once again.

***

It wasn't until the next day that Loki was forced to hear about the basket a second time.

"This was left in the gift you so humbly gave me," Jane teased as she set the infamous clip down to Loki's desk before him.

The small thud caused him to lift his eyes from the papers on which he worked, directing his attention to his left behind ploy. He frowned at it for a minute. Curious it was that it was found it the basket.... though that man had been at the brewery the night before...

"Thank you," he smiled to Jane before picking up the clip in his fingers. It bore a neatly folded paper, evidently appearing as a note.

"So who's heart have you stolen now?" she laughed, as she headed back for the door, ready to commence her day.

He only smiled as he waved her out, almost eager to read the little paper. His mind still trying to piece together how it had ended up there in the first place. He prided himself on separating his work life from his nightly excursions , never disclosing his occupation. There had been the odd one that found where he resided, thus the ever abundance of gifts be was used to be sent.

It wasn't written with the best of cursive, to say the least. Nonetheless it was legible.

_I want to see you again.    -Thor_

It was simple, yes. Neverless it was a sweet gesture, Loki smiled. What a fool, a hopeless fool.

One thing was for sure though, he had this man exactly where he wanted him.

  



	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold night; not unlike the first time that Loki had approached this small tavern. He took caution to the collar of his long coat, just as he had before, departing from his car. It was a lovely silhouette: sleek and jet black - it's absolute heir of luxury matching perfectly to Loki's own. It wasn't even a bit of a dilemma when he was to choose it.

Anyhow, there it sat, parked respectfully out front of the building, alarm systems clearly engaged. Loki had the car so heavily armed, it was almost as if someone would be arrested just for looking at it. He had debated bringing it along for quite awhile before finally ruling in favor. One reason being the obvious 'rougher' neighbourhood he found himself in - The other being the fact he was indeed headed to a bar.

The first was still an obstacle he was getting over, but the second proved to outweigh it. If his intentions set in place, as he was sure they would, he would need a ready 'scapegoat' to distance himself gracefully from the scene; referring directly to his rules.

Besides, on this night he was not at this pub for petty drinks. He had no intentions of blurring his mind with alcohol. No, he had a much different task in mind; one that would bring him more pleasure and release then a drink, ever could.

Tonight, he would harvest the seed he had planted and revel in its product.

*********************************************************************

Thor was eagerly looking at the clock, with the ever growing anticipation to closing time.

He scanned the bar in it's entirety. Making a mental checklist of what was needed done before he closed the place up. Having gotten an early start, as his bar was not particularly busy, there wasn't much left to attend to.

Let's see... floors, that's done. Tables those were done as well. He had managed to clean off the bar, taps and finish the dishes. Now all he had to do was close out the till.

As he simply waited out the time his mind wandered off to a certain man... Loki. He regretted his decision, returning the clip the way he had. Why in the hell did he have to leave a note? Was he that desperate for human contact? It didn't matter. The man was way out of his league. It had been a few days since he had committed said act and he hadn't yet heard from him. Naturally Thor assumed the worst. Even if he ran into Loki and somehow the two managed to get anywhere... How could he even keep a man like that interested in him? He was sure Loki was the type to find every flaw in a person, seeing the ugly in people overshading the good - twas his profession. To be honest, Thor had more than his fair share.

"This kind of thinking isn't going to get me anywhere," he muttered to himself, ceasing the madness if only for a moment.

He proceeded to close down the till, just wanting to get home. This place, one that had once brought him great joy, now just depressed him.

The small bar echoed as the door opened in from the outside, Thor left only to look up from his half-assed count. He struggled down a lump in throat as the man that he had spent his days waiting for strolled in.

The way he walked - his head held high, confidence all but oozing from him - Thor absolutely envied it, wishing he could waltz with such an heir. The countless years spent in his self-induced loneliness had grown him to forget the man he truly appeared. By anyone's standards it wasn't as if he was unattractive. On the absolute contrary - he was a catch to say the least. Blonde hair that did nothing but brighten his already beautiful features, and those blue eyes that lit when he smiled. Fandral was convinced he would turn heads if he would only put himself out there. The most 'out there' activity his routine served to bring him to was trips to the market.

He took care of himself, physically - for the most part. I mean, he drank like a fish but as for food - he was more than conscious about everything he put into his body. Only fresh meats, always accompanied with choice farm fresh veggies and in-season fruits. No one ever told him to be in such a way, it was just how he'd always been, believing that a healthy lifestyle was worth the little extra work.

Yet, there at the store was not a place to find a 'soulmate', so to speak. Packed full with mothers and their screaming children shoved into shopping carts. He would be lying if he said he never caught any of them taking more than a glance in his direction. He was not interested, mind you in being, 'that guy'. Fandral thought otherwise of course, but that was Fandral. Thor was a good man. Besides, he wasn't after just a quick fuck. He was the type that needed true meaning behind someone he laid with; most likely why the precipice of Loki alone scared him to the core.

It wasn't until after Her though, that the road to his current physical peak truly began. After her, he refused to take another to his bed. Around his house then it wasn't rare to find a multitude of broken tokens laying about. Fandral was the one who, not after persuading him to just get laid mind you, hauled him off to the gym. There he could disperse all of his excess testosterone.... And that he did. All of his anger, all of his pain expended into the equipment. The body that he beheld today was evidence of his struggle.

All aside, his mind continued to wage. It was stupid to think the way that he already was. Why? He had seen him twice and his mind too soon had been getting high off the idea of this man alone.

Irregardless, there he finally stood and Thor was left with absolutely nothing to say.

"It appears I have been invited," Loki smiled, moving his body with such ease, such precision. Each way it turned it exhibited his features. It was evident what he was here for and that's exactly what he wanted. With his gloved hand he tossed the note to Thor across the counter, reading true the words that he had wrote only a few days before.

Thor's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he saw. He had to pinch himself, he thought he was dreaming. "I thought you would never come," Thor said as he picked up the note, opening it and looking at it in disbelief. "Why did you come?"

"It was an invitation was it not?" Loki asked with a raised brow as he draped his body over the counter taking the now empty place of the note. There was an allure to him, even when he didn't try. It was what drew to him all of his nightly occupants. Tonight though he was using it, knowing his 'power' and manipulating it accordingly. It wouldn't be long he knew, before he would have this man playing into his hand.

"It was an invitation. Though I didn't think you would actually respond." Thor timidly took a step back from the counter. He felt nervous as Loki's eyes looked him up and down. "This is new for me, I don't usually do this." Thor looked down at his till, realizing he still hadn't closed it. "Would you mind having a seat, while I finish closing up? I could pour you drink, if you would like?"

"Foolish me to come right at closing time again," Loki grinned, his eyes still travelling the trials of Thor's body, uninhibited. "I will be fine on the drink mind you. Don't let me prevent you from your duties."

"Could you wait here for a second? I just have to grab the money and put it in the safe," Thor spoke hastily, doing his best to 'run' from the current situation he found himself in. With no regard for the man's response he quickly grabbed the till and strode into the back.

As nerves would have it he dropped the till, money flying everywhere. It was then when he truly started to panic. What the hell was he thinking? He obviously hadn't thought things through. Typical Thor. He picked up the money as quickly as he could shoving it back in the till. Whatever was balanced was not anymore, but he was object to care at the current moment.

What was he going to do? This was what he wanted, wasn't it? So why couldn't he just get it together? He couldn't just leave the man hanging. He had come all this way, that had to mean something. "I have to get myself under control," Thor said to himself, before walking back out - haphazard till in hand. Back behind the counter he went, setting it in the register. He would deal with that mess in the morning.

It was a perfect set up and Loki observed it quickly. Exactly the type of play he was waiting for, one to able himself closer to his prey. He could already tell Thor was growing uncomfortable, and the disruption from the back room only solidified and smirked his intuitions. Loki's slight form still slunk over the counter, he reached behind it. It was daringly close to Thor, bordering him almost as he closed the register drawer. All the while his piercing eyes ran straight through him. Nevermind the smile that teased at the corner of his lips, proving only to show exactly what those eyes were doing; Loki only had one thing on his mind.

Thor's breath caught in his throat and felt as if he had lost all all control of his body. He wanted to run but he seemed frozen in place, he wanted desperately to close that small distance between them but again he fell short. After what seemed like forever he finally mustered the strength to move himself out from behind the counter.

"I have to close, something came up. I've got to get going." His sentences were taught and brief, but they were the only ones he could manage so they would have to suffice. Quickly without thinking he motioned for Loki to stand up and leave. It wasn't what he ultimately wanted, not in the least, but his panic was overtaking any ounce of yearning he had.

Loki gave Thor an inquisitive look, his eyes slightly squinted as his head cocked to the side. "You mean to see me out, after I have come all this way?" he spoke as he pulled himself off of the counter and turned to Thor; the shaking mess that he was. "Perhaps I can persuade you to stay..." he purred into Thor's ear as his right hand caressed his bare wrist. He smiled as he could feel the man tremble beneath his touch, only to hastily jerk away, no doubt scared of what was to happen. Loki was not to back down. He hadn't, like he said, come all this way for nothing. He was far from through here.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to leave," Thor said panicked, his bubble of personal space being invaded to the point where he was wildly uncomfortable. "I'll see you out. Did you drive here or should I call a cab for you?" Did he sound as pathetic as he thought he did? No wonder his plan for escape was failing so miserably. The point ever stood, he needed to get away or he was only going to make the situation worse.

Thor grabbed his keys quickly off the counter, daringly close to the man that served to tempt and intimidate him with every passing second. Just lock everything up Thor, he told himself. Side-stepping past Loki in the process he made headway to the backdoor. He only hoped Loki would get the hint.

"I drove..." Loki spoke slowly, his face showing nothing but the bewilderment of his failed advances. He knew it was because of the man's obvious nervousness, but still he thought he would be easier. Not that it was a problem for him. The fact that he had to give a little chase excited him. Almost as a predator in the wild; it does not wish to be fed, it wants to hunt.

He proceeded to ready his buttons back up as he made his way slowly towards the door. His mind was turning gears, figuring his next plan of action. If the man was actually to force him to leave, what next?

Thor followed close behind him, keys in hand. As much as he wished the man gone from his presence his polite manner overtook him, causing his pace to quicken ahead and open the door for him

"Thanks for stopping by, maybe we can see each other for drinks sometime?" he smiled, following Loki outside and locking the door behind him. He had come all this way, and the last thing Thor wanted was to leave on bad terms.

Loki had to turn his head to mask the chuckle that erupted the moment Thor propositioned him. A date? Was he kidding himself?

_Rule no. 3: One does not engage with someone in any kind of act of solicitude or warmth. This includes dating and all of the obvious following: hand-holding, cuddling, etc. And of course the most important, kissing._

It was a hilarious kind of adorable that Thor was to Loki, one that only made his urge grow wild with excitement. How kind-hearted and naive he was... Loki was sure it would reflect in his bedplay... Oh how he wanted to hear him moan...

"Are you just headed home?" Loki asked, ignoring the proposal. He found it best to side-step rather than damper the man's hopes - at least not yet. "I could easily give you a ride."

"It's only a few blocks down," Thor said hesitantly. His first and obvious instinct that he was trying desperately to act upon was to flee, yet something told him he should stay. There was just something about this man. Something that calmed him, and made him feel at ease while at the same time plagued his mind running it in twenty directions at once. It was madness truly, but he would be lying if he had said he didn't enjoy it.

"Though it is really cold out here..." he continued, squeezing the last bout of confidence he had. "I'll take you up on your offer." Thor had let his guard down. Subconsciously he knew this was a huge mistake, but he couldn't care less. He wanted this man and he was through denying it.

Loki used his hands to gesture Thor towards the passenger's door, knowing that he would mistake the siding; as did everyone else.

His car being the import that it was, the seating was accustomed to overseas driving. It was not rare for people to mistake it on a daily basis. It was just another one of those things Loki took pleasure in - watching the look on his guest's face as they had either already made the mistake, or were just utterly confused at why he was motioning for them to take the 'would be' driver's side.

Thor was one in the same, his face frowning into a bit of puzzlement as he did his best to squint through the tinted windows.

"It's an import," Loki told him, as he paraded himself in front of Thor and to the door which bordered the curbside.

"Where do you call home?" Thor asked, noting only now Loki's prominent British accent and taking a slow walk around the front of the car to the ‘passenger’s side’. The car, and his charm - he had to be, Thor thought. Some may think it uncanny for him not to have picked up on such a noticeable trait, but that was just him. It wasn't Loki's accent that drew Thor to him, it was something else altogether; something even he himself could not fully explain.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki frowned, using the keyless entry and disbanding the alarm before Thor arrived at the opposing side. He regretted it the moment he did so, mind you. What a funny sight that would’ve been, Thor bewildered in fear as the Jaguar came to life, singing out a myriad of deafening wails.

“I was born and raised in Australia. My family came over to the States to start their business," Thor said as he settled himself in his seat beside Loki. “This is where I call home now. Where is it you do?"

“No sense of your Aussie roots left?” Loki teased, placing his keys in the ignition. He was trying his best to skillfully reroute the conversation. As much as he adored talking about himself, he didn’t wish to engage with this man about his nationality,nevermind his past.

Thor could immediately sense something a shift in Loki's manner. The way he so quickly sidestepped his question was an instant tell. What was this man trying to hide? He seemed to embrace his would be homeland, what with his still ever prominent accent and obvious over-effort to import such a car.

"Is it painful to talk about?" Thor asked with an heir of caution, perhaps pressing his luck a little further than he should. Sometimes he would tend to he forget boundaries; seeming to have a way of opening people up with his non-judgmental demeanor.

"I would tread carefully in those waters," Loki spoke, his voice low and reserved. "I think you'd find it best to keep your mind in your own matters."

Thor paused a moment before continuing. He was positive now that there was something with this man but decided to forgo the subject matter, at least for now. "To answer your previous question, I do stay connected to my 'Aussie roots.' My family and I go back for holiday once a year," Thor explained, turning the spotlight back on himself to ease the obvious tension.

"Either way, I find that thick outback regime of yours immensely attractive... I can only imagine what you'll sound like when you cum," Loki spoke, so suave in his manner never taking his eyes from the road. Yet a mischievous smile sought to the side profile of his face giving Thor a tiny glimpse of the playful man that lay beneath the suit.

Thor was left speechless. He had no idea what to say. Finally a "Thanks" was all he could muster, and even it sounded blatantly awkward. He wanted to say something more but couldn't gain the confidence. Though he wasn't going to lie to himself, the thought of Loki making him cum was a huge turn on. He had to fight himself from getting hard, just the way Loki sounded when he spoke....it was immensely seductive.

Feeling a bit self-conscious at the growing warmth in the pit of his chest he searched around desperately for a distraction. The car... Yes the car, Thor thought. He never had, had the privilege in being in one so luxurious, not even for a test drive.

He was not a car man by any means, but that was not to say he did not appreciate a nice one. This man drove a Jag, a vehicle that would easily cost him five years gross income. It only served to once again drive him slightly to intimidation - a reminder that they came from two different worlds.

As soon he sat down, he noticed the car was immaculate; in that sense of 'I do not wish to touch anything for fear of smudging it slightly.' Every little nook and cranny had been attained for and scrubbed, so much so that Thor was sure he couldn't find a speck of dust even if he was to search all night.

It had an absolutely gorgeous leather interior, satellite radio, that fan-dangled built in GPS dash system. He could see the radio tuned in to a station he wasn't familiar with and found himself wondering what kind of music a man like Loki listened to. Tempted he was to turn up the volume and reveal the secret, but he resisted. He did not wish to fidget with anything for fear of messing it up.

"Impressed?" Loki smirked as he observed Thor's wandering eyes around the dash and thereafter. He even went as far to showboat a little and rev the engine down the empty street.

He would never tire of that beautiful sound; the way it growled as the engine ignited and then tempered off into a low purr. All that power beneath his feet and his hands in control of his every destination.

"It is very impressive," Thor replied, not all that honest. He was somewhat stirred by the raw power of the engine but that was not what had his current attentions. He was far too mesmerized by Loki to pay any proper attention to the car.

Thor's mind went into overdrive. Thoughts swirled his head telling him to just man up and make a move. It was obvious what was to happen. Why couldn't he get over himself? Now wasn't the time to get timid. Taking a deep breath, the clean air assimilating a confidence he had been summoning, Thor reached over and began to stroke Loki's inner thigh.

Thor had never been with a man before. He had to imagine what he would want, if he were Loki. His fingers continued up their path, only stopping short of what Thor assumed was Loki's length. Feeling the impending warmth he quickly found himself back into his more timid self, pulling his hand from it's place.

Thor was even faster to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Thor said, feeling like a coward and a fool.

Loki let a playful smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as he felt Thor's hand on his thigh. Perhaps he had misjudged this man's nervous demeanour. But Thor's quick backtrack solidified his prior thinking once again.

"Still running scared are we?" he laughed to Thor's reaction of his own bold advance. He let his eyes flicker over to him just for a brief second before setting them once again back to the road - just in time to pull into Thor's quaint driveway.

"I'm not scared of you," Thor said lying once again, even though he was sure Loki saw right through him. The farce was more for himself then the man sitting across from him. He could've used a drink right now, for what he was about to do. It was a little bold and out of character for him. Doing his best to let his prior statement ring true, Thor slowly leaned over trying to initiate a kiss.

"On the contrary," Loki grinned, putting a slender finger to Thor's lips to stop him from progressing any further. "I believe you're positively terrified."

"Why don't you come inside and see how terrified I'm really am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bit of the wait on this particular chapter. I had been writing this chapter and the next alongside one other as to serve you with more of a two part experience; This chapter being one not full of 'substance' so much as just smut. Chapter 6 to follow shortly will bring you all the fullfilling character development I hope you all crave.
> 
> Best regards and thank you.

"Why don't you come inside and see how terrified I'm really am."

It was clear Thor's confidence was falsified in his haze. But he couldn't back down now, despite how stubborn and scared he was.

Stepping from Jaguar, he closed the door respectfully and strolled to the front door. All the while pretending as if Loki hadn't got to him, even though deep down he desperately wanted to be pursued.

And of course Loki wished to go after him, eager to see what this man was hiding beneath his wear. Eager as well to experience him crumbling under his touch. Though chase he wouldn't give, at least not an overzealous kind. Thor had to know he did not need this, that his coming, his playing along was not to be taken lightly.

Nonchalant he left his car, making sure to lock everything behind him before strolling up the sidewalk as well.

It was instant panic as Thor opened the door to his apartment. With a quick scan of his quarters, it was obvious that the place was not suitable for guests, nevermind one of Loki's caliber. Why in the hell did he not pick up anything? Scurrying around his place, he picked up the beer cans as fast as he could, shoving the bags of trash in his front hall closet. Thor probably had never moved so fast in his entire life.

"Damnit Thor," he chastised himself for being a slob. He begun though, to wonder why he even bothered. The man was right behind him and he wouldn't be able to make a noticeable dent. His thoughts quickly turned to regret, wishing Loki wouldn't step foot in his residence at all. He clearly hadn't thought this through.

"Still the same state as ever I see..." Loki uttered under his breath, as he entered the tiny space. Even as he spoke it aloud, it was more so to himself then for the intent to be heard.

It was a desolate heap, Thor's quarters, and it became increasingly hard for him to keep a cheerful demeanour. Good Gods, if his bedroom was to look as this as well.... He shuddered at the thought. Calm down Loki, he told himself... You don't live here, you're not here for the ambience.

Thor was beyond embarrassed and the notion that Loki was muttering things under his breath did not prove any help.

"There is a back bedroom," Thor said hesitantly. He knew the room would bring back some memories... Memories that he would sooner forget. He had not been with anyone in there romantically except her, Loki would be the second.

"It's clean, I swear," Thor joked, trying to make light of the situation, hoping that Loki wasn't too scared off by the dump that was his apartment.

Loki raised a brow at Thor's comment. He knew not if he should believe him. I mean, who's to truly know what this man's standards of clean really were. Taking a deep breath he decided to just choke down his pride and head on.

"Is it down here then?" Loki asked as he began to walk towards the narrow hallway, making the best of things - a playful hand on the buttons of his coat undressing himself as he went.

Thor opened his mouth to answer him back stopped when he seen the man begin to disrobe. Besides, it was a rhetorical question was it not?

Thor followed the enticing man down the hall until they approached the door. The gentleman in him screamed out and he quickly pushed past Loki, reaching for the handle before he could, and opening the door for him.

"I told you it was clean," Thor smiled as Loki did seeing the immaculate condition of the room. "You can hang your jacket in the closet if you would like. I realize there's no great place to put your things."

Taking the man's ready advice Loki rid himself of his overcoat and respecting scarf, hanging it neatly on a hanger and tucking it tactfully behind the closet doors. After that went his suit jacket and vest, leaving only his dress shirt and tie - which he loosened to a comfortable length. All said and done, and happy with the state his things were placed, he turned back to see what his playmate had gotten up to.

Any ounce of uncertainty Thor had prior, left him. Following Loki's lead, he began to rid himself of the clothes that bound him. Slowly, he unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it on the floor, again drawing that clear line of difference between them. He took his t-shirt off over his head, letting it join the flannel.

As his arms moved to pull it off, his stomach flexed with the stretch, illustrating a gorgeous view of just how muscled he truly was. His sculpted abdominal, his perfected six pack... That infamous 'v' muscle that seemed to run endless, dipping into his jeans, no doubt paving the perfect arrow to his manhood.

He then looked down to the fly on his jeans, his hand poised and ready to unveil what lay beneath. He stopped mind you to lift his eyes to Loki, making sure he was enjoying the show. The man's eyes shone widely with lust only heightening when Thor ran his fingers through his hair, moving it away from his face.

He flashed Loki a tantalizing smile, so happy he finally had the man's complete attention. It was then when he begun to undo his fly...

And to the floor they went, leaving Thor in nothing but black boxer-briefs. He had to admit he had nice ass. Well the rest of him wasn't too shabby either but his rear was definitely one of his accentuating characteristics. It didn't seem to matter which pair of undergarments he chose, everything looked more than pleasing on him. Though, these black ones in particular, were an extra kind of madness.

By the way Thor's prior shirts had served to tug and pull at the body that hid underneath, Loki thought he had a pretty good idea of what he was getting himself into. But in the way that he stood near-bare before him now... He was surprised to say the least, pleasantly surprised, very pleasantly surprised. With every inch that his eager eyes looked over he could feel himself growing hard. If he had been struggling, which indeed he was; his face painted the picture of the calmer man he would rather be.

Instead, he let his eyes dance over Thor's amazing physique while playing victim to his advances - Thor's strong hands on the buttons of his dress shirt doing his damnedest not to ruin the stitch work.

"Now I'm the one who's impressed," Loki purred, letting the tips of his fingers caress over the hardened trails of Thor's chest.

After Thor had finished finishing undoing the last of the Loki's buttons, he watched as Loki pulled opened the tails of his shirt; revealing his thin, porcelain torso. He wasn't to Thor's caliber of physique by any means, but that isn't to say he wasn't fit. Loki was just a leaner build to begin with, and the toned muscle that he did have did wonders to flatter his body type.

Thor could feel his excitement quickly growing. Never had a man's body served to turn him on this much. Perhaps it was the anticipation of what was to come, or just the mere fact that this was a new experience for him. Either way he found himself swelled and eager, only wanting more.

Snapping out of his trance, he made it his mission to make this man completely bare. He wanted to see him in that state of complete vulnerability. He desperately pulled at the man's shirt which received him a few laughs.

"It's the tie you fool," Loki harshly chuckled at Thor's idiocy, or more-so naiveity.

Turning a shade of red Thor quickly moved his hands to work at the tie fumbling to unknot it. Of course that's why Loki's shirt wasn't coming off... Stupid Thor, his own mind cursed himself.

"I'm just not a suit and tie type of guy," Thor spoke, trying to redeem him from his blatant act of inexperience.

"I don't see why not," Loki purred to him, their faces daringly close to one another. "I think you would look positively dashing in one."

"Thanks," Thor blushed, taking that little piece of information and storing it away for future use. Maybe it was something he needed to look into. If a man like Loki would find him appealing in one, he would have nothing to lose.

After the tie episode was complete, Loki finished removing his own shirt and took the pesky tie from Thor's grip. Proceeding then to walk over to closet and hang up the rest of his things.

Thor stared at Loki in bewilderment. What a strange man, he thought. It was really adorable though, in an anal retentive sort of way. But even that had it's own charm. In attempts to tame Loki's odd behaviour and move along the act Thor walked over and up behind him, wrapping his huge arms around Loki's waist to reach his buckle.

Loki was surprisingly taken aback by Thor's warmth against his cool skin, and decided to meet the embrace with a flirt. Ever the tease as he moved his hips back, grinding his rear against the outside of Thor's briefs. As he moved he reached a hand up and around Thor's head, taking a generous fistful of his hair and pulling him towards his bare collarbone.

Thor let out a moan as the man's ass ground into his groin, only growing him harder with each passing second. Nevermind that, Loki's hand in his hair was heaven, and he gladly accepted the demanding invitation - wasting no time in biting into Loki's delicate, smooth skin. Loki moaned his approval, only spurring him to clench his teeth even harder, daringly close to breaking the skin.

With the belt completely undone and feeling a newfound confidence with his ability, Thor reached in to help himself to Loki's member. As he stroked he continued to nip at Loki's knape. It wasn't as if it was odd, jerking another man, so much so as it was different. Only slightly, mind you, from when he did it to himself. Thor was pleased by Loki's size, not that he really had anything to compare it to but his own. By touch alone he came to imagine that theirs were almost one in the same. Loki was perhaps a tad smaller, but it was not enough to bother to hold a tape to, not when neither of them experienced any sense of inadequacy.

Loki purred into Thor's attentions assuring the inexperienced man that he was indeed doing well. Though it was not long before he tired of the feeble stroking and set his sights on something more thrilling. He wasn't here for a simple hand job, nor was he a fan of foreplay, as it were. Slowly he spun around, careful to not disturb Thor's hand work.

As they stood face to face, their heights so close to matching, Thor attempted again for a kiss. He felt the need for that type of closeness, being so new and exposed before this man as he hadn't to anyone for much too long. Loki of course veered away, speaking instead to Thor exactly what he wished of him.

"Mmm now I can think of a much better use for that mouth of yours," he growled, both of his hands gripping back into Thor's hair, working their way to the top of his head. There they gave a gentle press, guiding him in exactly the direction he wanted.

Thor didn't fight it, not even hesitating as he melted to his knees. Pulling Loki's eager length from it's restricted placing, he took it into his hand and looked in awe at what he beheld.

This is where things got tricky for Thor. He first tried to think of all the things he liked done to him. He knew it was supposed to go in his mouth, he wasn't that helpless - it was just the fact of proper "technique," as it were. Giving one last upward glance to Loki he decided to just take the plunge.

One hand placed to Loki's lean chest for stability and the other still to his shaft, Thor flicked his tongue to the tip as he begun to slowly stroke him. A small groan that reverberated through the center of his rested palm, gave him the little bit of courage and reassurance he needed to press onward.

Opening up his mouth, he ambitiously took all of Loki in at once. A little too fast, a little too much, causing himself to gag. The reflux stung his throat but he dutifully stayed on, hoping that Loki would approve.

"New to this are we?" Loki chuckled, his face breaking into an absolute state of amusement at the man knelt before him.

"Actually yes," Thor said, the first bit muffled as he pulled his mouth off of the length that occupied it.

"I'll spare you the critique then," Loki smiled with a smug-like tone, using the fingers that were wrapped around the back of Thor's head to give it a bit of a scratch.

Thor moaned slightly. He loved his hair played with. It was good way, an easy way, to turn him on. He only hoped Loki would continue the act throughout the night.

One of the best feelings of all was just to lay there after a bout. They would both be naked and spent, Thor's head on their chest as they played with his hair. As much as he detested her, as much as she served to destroy him, he missed that simple act - that loving form of human contact. He hoped that one day he would find that again with someone, but he figured it was a longshot at best.

Observing the man below him, Loki gave a low growl sound before turning it into a chuckle. Thor's inexperienced movements were staggered and unsteady, but it was all part of the fun. He loved the naiveity; but most of all he loved the fact that he was the first to experience this man in such a way.

Taking a second hand to Thor's head he began pull him onto his length, guiding and directing him just how he liked it. Thor seemed hesitant to take Loki full as he had initially, no doubt from the repercussions that followed, but Loki was not having it. With each motion he pulled Thor further and further onto him. The end result was a few stray tears coursing from the corners of Thor's eyes from the grips of his partner.

Thor braced himself as he felt Loki hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. He couldn't take it, it was too much, too hard. It was degrading being treated in such a fashion. Pushing Loki away with a bit of force, he took a moment to breathe. Swallowing down spit, and gulping down air, he looked upwards to Loki who had more than disapproving brow raised. It wasn't as if he wanted to stop pleasing him, the act just seemed altogether too violent. He had no problem sucking his length, in fact he wanted to, just not like this.

The man's glare though, eventually proved too much for him and Thor began to feel a sort of guilt for his abrupt stalling. I mean, how would he, himself have felt on the reciprocating end. His only intent on the pleasure of his lover, he took Loki all the way in his mouth again, looking back up to him with tears still in his eyes.

Loki took Thor's willing prompt and began to again fuck into his mouth as if nothing had happened. He was vigorous and crude, aiming for more depth with each thrust. Each time he succeeded, each time he felt himself slam rough into the back of Thor's throat, he could feel the man growing a little weaker. Thor's lips slipping from his teeth and his eyes finally closing to the act before him, Loki could tell he had, had enough. Adverse to the contrary he wasn't a monster; not one to continue if his 'mate' was in discomfort. That being said he pulled out of Thor, scratching his head as if a bit of a reward before motioning him up.

Thor couldn't figure why he was stopping, but ultimately chalked it up to his inexperience. Whatever the reason he was secretly grateful. His throat could only take Loki's relentless nature so many times. Thor was desperately hoping they could take things to the bed. That was more of his forte. Though he had never fucked another man he assumed the basics would be the same. And oh how tight Loki's ass must be....

As Thor rose to meet his gaze, Loki was again forced to put up those walls. Thor had eager intent to take him in a way he wanted no part of. A hand wrapped threateningly around the back of his neck, so firm and full of need. The strong grip pulled Loki towards his lips, daring to do that which he wanted no part of.

Thinking on his feet, Loki took his thumb to Thor's lips, stroking them, feeling their soft warmth and savoring that feeling of them on his length. He smirked as Thor looked more than unpleased.

"Come now, to the bed," Loki ordered, having had enough of these petty games. He was through playing around. This man seemed too eager for passion and Loki would just rather him on all fours, faced away, so he could take him without interference.

Having been rejected once again Thor took Loki forcefully by the hand, intertwining their fingers together. If he wasn't to have the pleasure of the man's kiss, he would at least have this. His grip tight, he led his would be lover to the bed before sitting down and patting the mattress, signaling Loki to sit. He didn't have the slightest clue on how to go about this, hoping Loki would take the lead once again. It wasn't as if he wished to be passive, but this man seemed particular at best, and Thor didn't want to deter him.

Standing over him, Loki gave Thor a most perplexing look - Not so much confusion, as it was bewilderment. Had this man honestly just led him over to the bed?

He quickly established this would not be how the remainder of the night played. He had to assert his dominance, put this man back in his rightful place; beneath him as he was right now.

With vigor Loki took both of his hands to Thor's opposing shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed, catching him completely off guard. He went easily, almost as if it was exactly what he wanted. Loki was more than pleased with his compliance... And the view... By the Gods, the view that this position served to flatter this man's body...

His fingers so nimble and skilled, he lent them to Thor's stretched chest, the tips running down and tracing the sculpted muscle.

As Loki reached Thor's briefs he took great caution not to touch what lay aching for him underneath. Instead, he let his digits tease the waist of his undergarments dipping beneath and daringly caressing the tender skin above and around his member.

Thor hissed at the provocative gesture. He had the utter-most need to touch himself, but resisted the urge. He trusted Loki would take care of him in this endeavor. Who wouldn't want to make sure their lovers needs were met? And besides, the build up made the end result so much more satisfying.

Loki continued his bout of play, now moving his head down and hovering over Thor's length - which still lay only concealed by his tight briefs. There he lingered overtop, opening his mouth and letting his hot breath seep down and onto him, soaking Thor in a heat of longing. Thor groaned in aggravated desire which only spurred Loki on. With a lick to his lips he gripped his fingers under either side of Thor's waistband and pulled, revealing him entirely.

He was more than pleased to say the least, with what he saw. Thor was most well-endowed, perhaps even slightly more than himself. It wasn't as if he any plans with it per se, he just took pride in sleeping with men of this higher caliber. I mean, who wouldn't want to bed a man: six foot three, blonde, gorgeously muscular and hung. Not to mention his Australian flare, which only served to heighten his appetite.

Loki's breath now blowing cool against Thor's throbbing member, he placed his mouth to the skin directly near the base, licking and nipping at the flesh. Thor's hips bucked at the attention. So close, so daringly close... Thor hoped that his length might catch even just the tip of Loki's tongue...

Thor's struggling proving no such success, he became quickly frustrated with Loki's incessant teasing. His dominant side breaching out, he reached towards Loki's head, grabbing a handful of his hair...

Loki stopped dead in his tracks the second he felt the hand to his hair. Instead he looked his eyes onward to his captor, conveying exactly what he thought of the act.

"Let. Go," he warned with an intent-filled tone.

Thor didn't have to think twice. He let go of Loki's hair as fast as he could. The moment was an absolute sobering one; realization that he possessed no sense of control in this bout. He had always been the dominant player, laying back and entrusting his pleasure to someone else completely was not something he was altogether accustomed to. Though there was a part of him that was curious as to what it would be like.

"Sorry," was all he mustered, his hesitation still written all over his face.

Loki paused his act long enough to attend to his hair, Thor having bunched it with his obnoxious hands. Rolling his eyes he rose back to a standing position and walked over to the full length mirror tacked to the wall. There he meticulously pulled and prodded at the stray strands, working to put them back into their rightful place.

From the mirror he looked past his hair for a moment to catch eyes with the man waiting for him on the bed.

"To the head," Loki commanded. "And turn over. Face down. I want you ready for me when I am through here."

Thor was somewhat confused, not knowing what to make of being commanded. Just another step into a realm he knew nothing about. Yet there was a tone to Loki's voice that enticed him, making him wonder and want more. Perhaps if nothing else he could 'take notes' on Lokis performance, and then reciprocate it on his lover.

Having established and come to terms with things in his own mind he decided to submit. Turning around and facing away from his bedmate, he crawled to the head of the bed. There he gathered a few pillows and positioned them up and under his chest for comfort.

It was a demoralizing position to say the least. He wished this man would've wanted to take him in more of missionary style. It seemed to symbolize more of a compassionate and softened position. One that he would feel more reassured, by either the look in the man's eyes or just give him less of a feeling of being completely from control.

Loki leant his eyes only briefly to the man on his way to the closet. He was very pleased with what he seen, his ready compliance and amazing ass. With a small sense of urgency he rummaged around his coat pocket, looking for and finding that familiar little foiled package. Skillfully aimed, he tossed it onto the foot of the bed and proceeded over to the nightstand.

It was as if he possessed no sense of boundaries, making the little dresser almost his own. Waltzing over and opening it with no regard. Frowning, Loki turned to look at the man, who sat so patiently poised and ready.

"Oil?" he asked. "You think a single man such as yourself would have loads of it."

Thor frowned at the comment. Though it wasn't as if it weren't true.

"Check the bottom drawer, in a black box," he responded.

Loki went to work searching around the plethora of strange objects in the stand. A lot of which he wouldn't have thought a bachelor such as Thor to own. A woman maybe, but not a single man.

After finding the box, he pulled it out and set it atop the stand and began rummaging through it. None of the bottles were a brand Loki recognized as being something he would normally use. Instead of risking his own sanitation in trying them, Loki turned the job over to Thor.

"Which one do you prefer? It's your ass," he bluntly asked.

"The blue bottle," Thor replied. He was beginning to shake, his nerves getting the best of him. He almost wished it was just over before it even began.

Loki took the oil he was informed of and got nimbly onto the bed. He set the bottle down next to the squared package and begun to trace his hands down and then up the man's back. His body went with them, stretching over Thor as his fingers trailed northward.

Thor's skin was immaculate. The softness countered by the hardened muscle that lay underneath. It didn't take long to set Loki off, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh on Thor's collarbone.

"Now tell me how much you want me," his voice purred into Thor's ear, his right hand travelling back down down the length of Thor's spine.

Thor shuddered, the excitement turning his stomach. Loki's caresses felt like heaven - the bite like hell. His collarbone was ringing in pain. Already so many sensations all at once, he almost lost it when Loki whispered in his ear.

"I want you inside me," Thor whispered, pressing his rear up and against Loki's heat. "Please. I need you badly."

"Mmm, continue... tell me what you want me to do to you..." Loki growled, his desire aching for the tight entrance that Thor was conveying to him.

Reaching for the bottle of oil he set within his grasp, he opened it and poured a substantial amount to his fingers.

"I want you inside me... To fuck me..." Thor breathed. Talking dirty was not one of his starring skills, but it seemed to do wonders for the man behind him. He was in no mood to object at whatever turned him on.

"Though I do think you would appreciate these first," Loki said, smiling into the skin on Thor's lower back. Then without hesitation, he let his hand move down bringing his index finger to tease Thor's entrance. He played with it for only seconds before applying pressure, letting it sink slowly into Thor's taut hole.

Thor's breath hitched as Loki entered him. The cold of the oil, the warmth of Loki's fingers. It felt so incredible he wanted more. Desperately he backed himself on to Loki's digit.

"More, I need more," Thor said, barely audible.

"As you wish," Loki smiled, with a brief nip to Thor's skin. The way he worked he timed it perfectly with the slip in of his second finger, this one going in easier than the last.

Thor took a deep breath at the entry, this one he did feel, a small burning sensation of pain. It was nothing mind you, compared to the pleasure he was getting from it. Who would've thought something so simple would feel so amazing.

"So relaxed for me," Loki purred, wasting no time in letting his fingers move in and out of Thor freely. Ever so often he would let them sink deeper, curving them in just the right way, doing his best to find that place. That infamous spot that would send his mate into spasms of ecstasy.

"Please stop," Thor begged, Loki's ministrations proving to be too much. It was an overbearing amount of sensation, and the way Loki used his fingers...he definitely knew how to please his lover. He could feel his pulse quickening and even his orgasm drawing to a head.

Loki loved it. It was a thrill feeling his lover tense and writhe around his touch. Their pleasure being conducted by him alone. The power to withhold it at any time and leave them begging for more. He was not about to stop now though, not until he found it...

"Oh fuck.. " Thor moaned, his entrance tightening into spasms and his knees growing weak. His cry seemed to set his lover out as he felt the steady fingers honing in on that tiny place, the one that made him want to scream out in ecstasy.

"Please..." Thor whined, his knuckles turning white from gripping the covers. He couldn't believe the pleasure that was being delivered, and without him even being touched. He could feel his length throbbing beneath him, curved up and eager against his chest. It ached for attention but Thor could barely stand this, let alone a touch to his heat...

"Loki!" Thor cried out, succumbing completely to Loki's efforts, his seed spilling onto his chest and the bed below.

His head was spinning, causing his ultimate collapse. His legs gave way and onto his chest he fell, fighting for a breath. His eyes closed into the pillow before him, his mind left to try and recall when, if ever, he had experienced an orgasm such as that.

"By the Gods you're like a child," Loki laughed, pulling his fingers from the man so he could head to the washroom to cleanse them. As much as he didn't show it, he ultimately was very pleased, very aroused at Thor's fumble.

Thor was painfully embarrassed that he had cum so fast. He ended up attributing it to Loki being an amazing lover, an attempt to cease his own embarrassment. Thor wondered how much practice he would have to have had to obtain that skill. How many other people had he been with?... The thought was quickly abolished, figuring it best not to think such things.

Loki's absence felt, Thor pulled his face from the pillow and rolled onto his side to find out where his lover was going. From there he watched as Loki made his way into the restroom, taking this opportunity to revel the sight of his form. He could feel his excitement growing again, so soon after just arriving. If just Loki's fingers could make him cum like that, imagine what his length would feel like... The thought sent chills through his body.

Thor put a halt to the daydreams, realizing that he was still stained with his own seed. He didn't think Loki would much appreciate him a mess, nor did he wish to lay with this man in no less than what perfection he could manage. Quickly he hopped off the bed and joined his lover in the bathroom.

Without a word Thor walked right up behind Loki grabbing the towel off the rack and wiping clean his front. That being done, he turned his attention to Loki. He brought his large hands to the smaller one's shoulders lowering his head there as well and delivered light kisses.

Loki shrugged off Thor's affection as if it were a disease before continuing the wash of his hands. He wished to tell this man exactly where to put his petty actions but he restrained himself. Thor seemed a very emotional person, and for Loki to tell him this meant nothing would inevitably crush him. He still hadn't got what he truly wanted from this man, and he would continue to play the game until he had.

Instead he bit his tongue, ignoring the man instead of lashing out and walked back into the bedroom.

Thor was disheartened to say the least. He was planning on giving up such a sacred part of himself to this man. Loki couldn't even give him the satisfaction of one measly kiss? It went against everything he thought he was. Someone who acted with passion, it was never just about the sex... Maybe he had made a mistake.

Hesitant at best, he followed the man back into the bedroom. It was hard not to act on his primal instincts, Loki's ass promenading in front of him. Thor wanted to feel it, to be inside it, to be within him. It had been so long he had nearly forgotten the sensation of what it was even like... But Gods he would be so tight.. So warm... So inviting...

"Don't get any ideas," Loki warned him, catching the man's eyes hungerly tracing over his rear. "Now. Get back on the bed, same as last time.. This time show a little restraint, yes?"

Loki used his hands to usher the man toward the place he wanted him, taking his place right behind him. He stood on his knees, his hand to Thor's back for balance as he grabbed for the little square foil. He gave his length a few encouraging strokes, his other hand clenching tightly to Thor's firm rear as an additive. He then took the package to his teeth, ripping it open and placing it carefully over his swollen member.

Though Thor's entrance had been thoroughly prepped, he didn't think it he was quite ready for Loki's girth. He knew what the man was doing behind him and he could feel his nerves welling in his throat. Seeking sanctuary, he wrapped his large arms around a pillow, while burying his face into it; almost like a child with their prized stuffed animal. So tense, his teeth gritted to an unhealthy point, bracing himself for the pain that was about to come.

Taking care to the bottle of oil once again Loki placed his right hand on Thor's rear, his newly slicked thumb dipping down and rubbing across Thor's entrance.

"Take a deep breath," Loki warned, before exchanging his thumb's place with his covered length.

Thor sucked in a gulp of air before exhaling again, trying desperately to get his body to relax. It was nerve wracking; knowing it was going to hurt, not really knowing the man behind him, and wondering if this time he could manage to keep his cool.

Feeling the man's body sink into a more pliable state, Loki pressed. It was hard at first, just stretching the initial breach. Though once he found his head inside the rest of the way always went smoother.

"Just relax," Loki spoke to Thor, a gentle hand to his lower back. So badly did he want to just throw himself into him. But he had learned from experience if he were to move too quickly it could void him from the entire act. And by the Gods how he wanted this..

Thor was silent and Loki despised it. He wanted that reaction, that gasp, the breath of his name telling him how much he stretched them. He lived for the praise, fuelling his mad sense of vanity, filling an empty spot deep inside of him.

"Still not even a word?" Loki asked, pressing himself further into Thor.

Though Thor wanted very much to rain praise on his lover, he dare not speak, for fear of wavering. Instead he let out a moan to sate the man's demands for the time being. But as much as he tried to mask it the pain showed through, pitching his voice in ways he did not wish it. As he heard his own pitiful cry, tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Shall I give you a second then?" Loki asked, hearing the man's struggle. Graciously, he paused and refuted his own temptation. Though he did not want to stop for long.

The simplest of gestures, he leant his thumbs to the soft skin on Thor's rear, kneading the flesh and offering some kind of reassurance.

"Yes," Thor pleaded as he untangled himself from the pillow, straightening himself out a tad. Comforted greatly by his mate's touch, he slowly worked to grow accustomed to Loki's length. The pain did eventually begin to fade away, still not yet pleasurable; but if Loki's fingers were a sign of things to come...Thor was sure now that only pure bliss awaited him.

With the utmost of patience, Loki waited until he was sure that Thor had adjusted completely. Eventually he felt Thor's taut entrance giving way to him, and he eagerly continued on. He pulled his length out almost all the way, before letting it slip back inside again. His hips flowed with the skill he possessed, knowing exactly how far he could go without meeting resistance. For he did wish his lover to call out in pleasure, but that was all in a night's work.

"You're so tight," Loki smiled, applauding Thor's efforts as he saw himself completed seated. It was exactly how he had thought it would be; so rigid and firm, so hot and tense...

"Loki..." Thor groaned, feeling himself full and stretched beyond anything he had imagined. Despite the pain that clouded his eyes a hint of pleasure shone through. It was Loki that was inside him, Loki's desire that served him his own. All his previous fantasies coming to life.

It was then that Loki began, shifting himself fully inside and out of Thor. Getting off not only on the resistant entrance he found himself in, but the moans of the man beneath him. He was slower at first, taking care to the stress he was ultimately causing to Thor; but he quickly evolved his actions into one's driven by lust, fucking hard and fast - the only way he truly knew how.

Eventually it became time to shift, move his lover into a more deepening position. Loki pressed down on Thor's lower back, prompting him to lay himself flat. Loki pulled out of him briefly, rearranging his stance, before entering him at a vertical angle, adverse from the normal horizontal. He had learned from his various bouts of experience that this served to rub his partners in just the right way, allowing himself a deeper sense of penetration and the precise angle to fuck into and then onto their prostate. He never lent any care to touch his mates, but with his perfected technique it wasn't as if he had to - in the end they would always cum.

Thor was driven wild with pleasure; the constant friction on all of his hyper-sensitive nerves and the massaging against a spot inside of him he didn't even know he possessed. He was sure it was going to all be over soon. His pupils were long blown from elation, his vision tunneling... All then all of a sudden it came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. As cliche as it was, he swore he seen stars, his breath hitched in his throat as he spilled beneath.

Loki could hear the man cum, and even if there wasn't that piece of evidence he could feel it. Thor's entire body tensing before releasing itself in spasms, his entrance pulsing around Loki';s length. The symbolic cry out of his name, airy and breathless, spent from the pleasure he had delivered - it was enough to send him over the edge as well, a few final hard thrusts as he did.

Amidst the blur Thor did perceive Loki's finality behind him, and smiled into the pillow. He felt as Loki slumped slightly onto him and welcomed the presence. He was completely covered in sweat and his underside in seed, but he didn't care. So contented with his arrival and his lover's as well he would be happy to lay in this aura for hours.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, as Loki quickly pulled out of him, leaving Thor only to lie there speechless. For that was by far the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. To think this is what he been missing out on.

Loki had, had his fun. He was done here, pulling himself out of his mate and walking with his sexed length to the washroom. He had taken note of the towel Thor had taken prior and grabbed one from its place. First he wiped his brow and then his chest, legs, arms - dabbing the sweat from him before he would ultimately redress. Next was his member, disposing of the condom to the trash and wetting the towel to wipe himself clean.

It was only minutes before he finished, stepping again from the washroom. His pace was quickened, knowing the consequences if he were to dawdle or linger around. To the closet he grabbed his clothes one by one off the hanger as he regained the apparel to his lengthy body.

Thor sat up from the bed, with a quizzical look on his face. Loki was getting dressed, almost as if he was readying himself to leave. Why? After they had just had such an amazing time...

"You don't have to go, I could make you some coffee, or if you're hungry I could make you some food?" Thor spoke, trying to find an excuse not to be alone again. "I know it's messy, we don't have to stay here. We could go out?"

"Let me spare you the offered pleasantries and cut straight the chase. I am not entertaining you with the pleasure of my company, no longer then when I am seated deep inside of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work in the morning," Loki said, pulling the last piece of his clothing on, his long coat over his arms and back.

"What?" was all Thor could muster. He was having a difficult time trying to comprehend why this man was leaving or what was truly happening here.

"I have to go," Loki spoke hastily, just trying his best to dismiss the man without conflict. This wasn't his place, and therefore not fully on his terms.

He had known from past experience that a quick departure served him best. In void of the countless objects he had managed to get thrown at his head. His blatant and selfish words had talked him into a substantial amount of bad situations, just as he used it to talk himself out.

Thor made his way towards the bathroom with haste. "I would be more than happy to walk you to your car, if you would just wait a minute," he half yelled, from his new position in the washroom. He was too careless not to watch the man in his bedroom, only worrying about fixing himself to be at his side again. Thor picked up the wash rag he had used previously and cleaned himself off. Perhaps if he were to, in the least, show Loki out to his car... Perhaps now the man will have warmed up to him enough to grant him a kiss.

Loki felt himself tense and his eyes shift towards the door as Thor propositioned him. It hadn't even been a few seconds before he realized this was his opportunity for flight.

With not even a slight of regret, he turned and fled from the tiny duplex. The cold ripped straight through him as he strode from the house. His fingers shook as he pulled them from his coat, unlocking his car. Once in, it was a literal blink before he tore from the driveway and onto the street before him.

His adrenaline surging, almost as if he'd been fleeing the scene of a crime. All said and done he was quite pleased with himself, a chuckle towards his disgusting actions.

The man was amazingly attractive, Loki thought to himself. He would give him that, all of his naivety aside. Not that it mattered anyhow. He planned to never encounter that fool ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal favorite so far. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

As he entered the upscale firm Thor instantly regretted it - Coming all the way here just to talk to the man that obviously wanted nothing to do with him. It had been weeks since their encounter and not even a whisper had been heard from Loki. He had all the means to contact Thor, even knew where he lived, yet nothing.

The first couple weeks Thor was all in thought of how Loki must not have enjoyed himself, or how he must have messed up somehow. His naivety perhaps, or his desperation afterwards. Whatever the reason being, the last thing he wanted to do was drive Loki away with his own stupid actions. He was determined somehow to obtain this man. He was the first person that Thor had let in, in a long time and there must've been a good reason for it.

When the first week turned inevitably into the second Thor was through with waiting. Since that night Loki was the only thing he could think about. And it wasn't just the sex, just as much as it was. The sex, though incredible, was not the only reason he felt desire for this man. There was just something about the way he carried himself, the way he moved and spoke, that made Thor foolish. I suppose you could say Loki swam around Thor's mind, like the shark that he was.

The elevator ride was intimidating, his fears only further solidified by the view of the firm before him the second the doors opened. Thor turned immediately on his heel as he entered. The glass walls and myriad of well-dressed occupants proved too much for him. For what was he wearing? He had tried... Oh how he tried... But his wardrobe just could not compete. The result being a dark blue wrinkled dress shirt, for lack of an iron, and respecting black wrinkled dress pants. At least they matched, was his sighing thought. 

********************************************************

It had been a hard couple weeks for Loki.

He knew it was owed to her. If anyone in this office was to deserve a lengthy holiday it was Jane. Though that was not the fact in point. He hadn't realized until now, how much he truly did rely on her, not just for day planning and petty tasks such as getting and making him his morning beverage just so - but for affirmation.

The way she always told him how amazing of a job he was doing, how she encouraged him when he was distraught. It was silly to think really. I mean, he knew better than anyone that he was succeeding immensely in the company. It wasn't as if he needed someone to tell him he shone of greatness. Yet, in her absence he felt as if something was missing.

And the workload.

If he thought he was somewhat overwhelmed before, this was a whole other story. Of course a temp had been assigned to her position until she returned, but by the Gods was he a real piece of work.

"Come on now, you can't possibly be that bloody stupid! How many times does one have to tell you how to make a goddamn cup of coffee?!"

Loki was furious, the combined stress and having to deal with such an imbecile was inconceivably hard on his patience.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Laufeyson... I-It won't happen again..." responded the timid intern, cowering in Loki's wild presence.

"That's what you told me the last five times!!" Loki shouted, vigorously throwing the coffee into the nearest trash. The full cup hit the side as it went in, splashing the 'putrid' liquid onto the nearby wall. "Now, go. Get me another coffee... This time, a proper brew..."

The intern scrambled to leave his office but was stopped just before he was to depart; Loki's stern tone commanding his every attention.

"Oh and Rodgers," he said pausing a moment to let the man turn and look at him.  "Clean that up." was his command, pointing to the folly that he, himself had made disposing of the his mistakes.

"Right now? Or..."

"GET OUT! Get me my damned coffee... and when you come back successful.. Pray the Gods you do... You can clean up the bloody mess!" Loki yelled.

He was so frustrated. What man his age takes an internship anyhow? What with his age you think he would be found more capable. He just seemed so lost, like a child. The most simple things he fell short on as if he had never done them before. Loki had seriously taken debate over just firing the imbecile, fucking him, and letting that be the absolute end of it.

********************************************************

It took a substantial amount of convincing for Thor to turn around and head back into this place, where it was obvious he didn't belong. Maybe this is why Loki had deserted him, Thor thought. If this was his lifestyle, so clean so professional... It was no wonder that he hadn't wanted anything to do with Thor and his dying business, his shit-hole apartment.

As Thor begun his aimless pan around the large office, it became quickly apparent to the occupants stationed there he hadn't a clue where he was headed. Natasha was the first to do anything to assist. Perhaps with a bit of a hidden agenda of her own.

"You again?" she asked rhetorically, approaching the man from behind. She moved slowly about him, tracing her fingers down the length of his arm as she passed.

"Oh it's you," Thor responded, recognizing the woman from the party. Oblivious as he was, he wondered why she was being so affectionate towards him. He didn't know her, nor she him. A hint, a flirt, or whatever the subtlety may be, he wasn't the one to pick up on it. Almost needing something to be thrown in his face before he would ultimately understand.

"Natasha," she prompted, perhaps overstepping her boundaries as she moved her body in closer to his. The sheer height difference between the two served to let her fit right in and 'underneath' his massive form.

"I do remember you," Thor refuted. As foolish as he was with some things, a face and name to match it he never forgot.

He slowly backed up as he felt his space being encroached, still wondering why this woman was so persistent on getting close to him. He had half the mind to say something, her disrupting of the mission he was on.

She frowned as he backed away, an inquisitive look to her face. Crossing her arms in a bit of a sarcastic pout before she continued.

"So if not for me, then who are you here for?" she teased. "Don't tell me you're looking for Loki again."

"I am actually," Thor answered, no regards shown to her sense of play. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Natasha just rolled her eyes, spinning on her heel and giving up on the man before her. She proceeded to walk down the glass bordered hall, her hips perhaps with a little more flaunt than usual. "Right this way Mr. Odinson."

"Thank you," Thor spoke, his eyes inevitably wandering down the woman's body. She was gorgeous, he would admit. If he were a different man he would have hit on her. Perhaps one like Fandral, always having a barrage of lover's to pull from his hand and play at anytime. Even then, he still hand his hand ever in the deck, searching for more.

With this woman, Fandral would definitely try. Most likely surmounting in a rejection. But nevertheless, it was his nature. The thought made Thor smile, easing his mind.

As the pair neared Loki's office it became ever apparent that they were indeed headed to the correct one. The over the top yelling, an assertion of his power -  The frantic intern racing from his office in a look of complete terror.

It didn't help quell Thor's fear whatsoever. Even making them a touch worse. He had hoped it was just a bad day at work, stress and whatnot. Loki was indeed in a strenuous occupation, it would make sense for him to get a tad tense ever so often... Though Thor showing up here could make things either better or far worse....

"Excuse me. Sorry, sorry. Excuse me," the temp apologized as he barged past the two in the hall, breaking into a run as he hit a clear pathway.

"Are you still so sure you want to see him? I mean, no one would blame you if you didn't," Natasha asked. "His secretary is on holidays, so he's been a little, well, on edge the past couple weeks. If you want I can take a message for you?"

"Umm," Thor deliberated. He was seriously contemplating just calling it quits, leaving a message and that would be the end of it. Though he was one for a more personal touch, and aside from that he desperately just wanted to see the man again.

"Thanks but no, It's important," he established.

"Your funeral," she warned, continuing down the hall and past the doorway. Just before she was out of speaking distance she turned to look over her shoulder at him one last time. "Oh, and Thor? It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you as well," Thor replied, giving a brief wave goodbye. What a nice woman, he thought.

He gulped as he placed a hand to the door, already being able to see Loki through the glass. One could not get away with much in these offices, what with the see-through exteriors serving to place every event on display.

Loki had his back turned to the wall, speaking more calmly now to a presumed client on his Bluetooth. Well, here goes nothing, was Thors undying mantra.

"What?! What could you possibly want now?!" Loki yelled out, his hand taking caution to mute the mic at his ear. Having heard the door he swore it was to be the temp, and immediately his rage flared once again.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked to the disturbance that was Thor.

Thor was a bit put off by Loki's cold 'greeting,' thinking immediately he had made a mistake. And the acknowledgement he gained showed no evidence that Loki even recognized him, let alone cared. But he hadn't come all this way to back down now.

"Do you have a minute?" Thor spoke. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Does it look like I have bloody minute?" Loki returned harshly, gesturing to the general disarray that was happening in his office. There were papers scattered everywhere and everything else in a state of disorganization. On a normal day, Loki would be unsettled if even a single token was out of place. So this, the mess alone, was driving him to a state of insanity.

"Perhaps not... Do you have a lunch break coming up?" Thor asked. "I could wait. I wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?"

"Do I have a lunch break..." Loki sarcastically laughed, all the pent-up stress visibly showing through. "No, I haven't the time for lunch, nor whatever 'this' is," he scoffed with a gesture towards Thor. "Now please, if we are done here is really need to get back to my call."

Thor couldn't help but be hurt from Loki's outburst. He was a sensitive man after all. I mean, he could understand the stress of work-related things. And he did in fact, come in unannounced which was rather rude. Perhaps he should've called first... Either way, he was here now and this was happening.

"If you're busy right now, I could wait or come back later," Thor persisted on, not yet deterred. He wanted to know what 'this' was, as Loki had so tactfully put it. All he wanted to do was ask him.

"No, please don't. Just give me one minute then yes?" he asked, though not giving Thor any chance to respond. A hand went to his ear again as he resumed his call.  "Coulsen? I'm going to have to call you back. It seems a more pressing matter has come to my attention. 

Thor watched as Loki ended his conversation and tossed the earpiece to the desk before him. Afterwards he gave a bit of a lean to the side of it, his hand stretched out along the polished top.

"I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks. I didn't know another way to get a hold of you..." Thor nervously muttered out.

Loki sighed, a hand brought up to him brow. He massaged the skin there, hoping that would bide him the strength to maintain his calm - what little he had left.

"Look..." he paused, realizing he didn't know the man's name. "Whomever your name is. I don't know what you perceived our evening to be, but that's exactly what it was, an evening. I have no interest in whatever 'this' is that you're doing, and nor will I in the future. So if you will kindly excuse me I have work to do."

His eyes and hands went immediately to the papers at his desk. Fingers tracing the sheets as he walked the side of it, circling back towards his seat.

"My name's Thor, first of all," he said, with a sharp inhale trying to manage his anger. He could feel it beginning to bubble to the surface.

"It might not have meant something to you, but it meant something to me. What gives you the right to toy with people?" Thor questioned, turning to walk out of Loki's office. He felt disgusted with himself, for wanting a man such as this.

"You're a poor excuse for a human being," Thor stated, turning his head briefly back. His intent was fuelled by anger but most of all, pain. Never would he normally wage an insult such as that on anyone. 

Loki only threw his head back with a chuckle, completely unfazed.

"Me, the poor excuse? Ha! What a laugh that is. I'm not the one who pathetically came searching, after it should've been apparent I wanted nothing to do with you. And the fact that the sex meant something to you? I mean.... Thor, was it? Did the little virgin become attached to his suiter? How touched I am, truly."

It was an overbearing approach. Thor was already on his way out, he needn't have said a word of it. Though the argumentative side of him, and the demon dwelling deep inside proved to paint words for him.

"Now I suggest you leave. What, with a firm full of lawyers, you should find it best not to make a scene." And with that he took a seat in his chair, his attention directed to the drawer he opened in front of him. In his mind he had dismissed this man weeks ago, this was merely a verbal reinforcement.

"You're worried about a scene?" Thor scoffed. He had snapped. He hadn't come all this way to be torn down. A simple 'I'm not interested' would've sufficed, but not this lining up to the chopping block. He was tired of playing the fool. He wanted to make some kind of lasting impression.

"I'll give you something to worry about," he said as he reached across Loki's desk, pulled him up with a fistfulls of his shirt and tie. Thor looked at the man's face for only a second, if longer; he might lose his nerve. Forcefully he pressed his lips onto Loki's. It was an aggressive hunger that possessed him, something that he had craved. Not satisfied with just the touch alone he began to part Loki's denying lips with his tongue...

The moment was brief, if it was even that - ending with a loud clash to the side of Thor's face, Loki's hand stinging the flesh.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he screamed at him, wiping vigorously at his mouth with a freshly scorned hand.

Thor released Loki of his iron grip, a aftermath of the wound. He was slightly dazed, but he had been hurt by worse and was quick to gather his bearings.

"I just wanted to see if I was missing out on anything" Thor stated calmly. "I wasn't." And with that he turned and walked from the office.

Loki's head was swarming with anger and rage. Who in the fuck did this man think he was? Waltzing in here and just taking what he wanted, as if he was just some pawn in Thor's game? Oh, no. That was not how this was going to continue. He was not the one to be played, he orchestrated the scheme. It was always him. He held the power 

Shaking his head, to try and clear his mind he grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge atop the counter and quickly used it to rinse his mouth. It was a last ditch attempt at trying to cleanse himself.

For the feel of the man's presence on his skin lingered, even long after he left.

Even as the sun set, and the last remaining occupants went home Loki was left, clutching the front collar of his shirt. He had long rid himself of his tie, throwing it off in a bout of fury, entangling it in the disposition of his office. His jaw hurt, aching from his teeth having clenched and ground their way into oblivion.

He had to go home, had to leave this place. Progress was nil since Thor had departed anyhow. Perhaps a shower would help, he thought to himself. No.... even better... perhaps a little something he could play with.

********************************************************

Thor walked out of Loki's office feeling triumphant. Somewhat. Actually not at all. He felt horrible. Not just as to what was said towards him, but also his own actions and words. It was all beyond the point of apology. So much so he didn't want to think of it any longer. All he wanted to do was go home and drink.

When he arrived home, he pulled a bottle out of the fridge and headed over to his makeshift bed. Sitting down, he cracked the beer and just stared into space. He was numb.

Everything was coming to a head; his bar was in the brink of foreclosure, his own loneliness had forced him into a state of desperation, causing his fall with this pig-headed man. His health was deteriorating and he had no sense of self-composure left. His living space mimicked his appearance, unkempt and neglected.

Enough was enough.

He rose to his feet, not even bothering to take a sip of his beer. Walking over to the windows, he lifted the drapes and unlocked the latches, breaking them free to the fresh air. Next was to the kitchen to grab some trash bags. A quick rummage beneath the sink turned them up and he was off. 

He started tossing everything. If it was on the floor and it wasn't clothing, gone. If he hadn't used it in more than a month, gone. His mother would have been thrilled.

 Having disposed of his kitchen, living room and bathroom, there was only one room left. Their room.

 He slowly entered as if was about to disturb someone's sleep. The bed had been torn to ruins, adverse to how it had been for the last four years.

 "The last time I will ever think anyone to be special," he chastised himself. "Thor you're an idiot."

Walking to his dresser he picked up his picture of her. It was the one he had kept by his side after she had left, serving to bring him comfort and solace. He knew now that it truly only brought him more pain; relief found in his own imagined slights. He stared at it only for a moment, before he tossed in the bag.

The bedding, dishevelled, only reminded him of his romp with Loki. That's gone too. He would burn them if he could, along with those stupid throw pillows. He never wanted them in the first place. 

After about an hour of throwing his only memories away, he stood in the doorway to the barren room and wept.

********************************************************

_Thor was a vision, suspended overtop of him. Hair falling from behind his ears in its braided wisps - some even descending far enough to dance across Loki's bare skin. His strong hands stroked across the flesh of Loki's cheek as he moved himself into position._

_There was a burning desire filling Loki's chest, only encouraged by the heat that was prodding him. Thor was so hard, his member throbbing next to Loki's own... The sensation driving him absolutely wild._

_"Loki..." he breathed out, lowering his lips... Further ... And further..._

Loki awoke with a jolt - his own steadfast will pulling himself from the dream.

"Hey, hey it's alright," the man beside him spoke, trying his best to calm the estranged Loki.

"What in the hell are you still doing here?!" Loki exclaimed, shoving him towards the edge of the bed.

"You fucked me so hard you passed out," the golden-haired man laughed. "I like to think it was because of my tight little ass..."

"Get out. "

The man just sat looking at him stunned. "What? But you just, but we just..."

"Did you not hear me? Get out, "  Loki warned. Still he did not budge. "What's the problem? It's obvious you don't belong here. Take a look around. Do you honestly think a man of my stature would want you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, as he stood his lengthy bare body from the bed and begun to dress. "I was just leaving."

********************************************************

It was the next morning in Thor's newly 'garbage free' apartment. It was nice not having to step over a scads of dirty laundry and trash on his way to the washroom. Even his bathroom vanity was clean and free of clutter. His grooming scissors and razor lay out in the open now, inspiring him to shave. He wasn't going to take his scruffy beard clear off, but a bit of order was needed, and for sure a trim.

His face freshly tidied, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was getting much too long and desperately needed a cut. Though he was in debate whether or not to keep his classical braids or to just have them off.

Aside from that his wardrobe also needed attention. But he was ever so broke... There was that money that Loki gave him... He was intending to save it for a rainy day.

Ah, to hell with it, Thor thought. He had always felt bad about the money; but it was the least that smug bastard could do.

A day out on the town was definitely in order. Perhaps he would call Fandral and make some fun out of it.

 ********************************************************

 "Hold up Thor," Fandral said, pulling on the larger man's arm trying his best to keep him in place. 

"Fandral please. I think you've gotten more than enough phone numbers for the day, with some thanks to me I might add," Thor smirked, still looking in the opposite direction, trying his best to urge Fandral along.  "But come on, it's getting late. We have to get back and open shop."   
  
"No, Thor just wait a second," he said, his pulling becoming more persistent.   
  
"I swear to shit Fandral... If it's another woman..." Thor cursed under his breath before giving in and looking at what had Fandral all worked up about.   
  
He turned his head quickly out of frustration from his friend, but his glance did not miss the man before him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse. Tall, hair perfectly set in place, that signature long coat of his doing wonders for his slim stature..

His throat went dry, and his pulse quickened. All the feelings of shame and embarrassment began flooding back over him, only to mix with his confused notions of care and lust he had for that man.   
  
But how could Fandral have known? You're overthinking things Thor, he convinced himself. It couldn't be Loki he was referring to. Besides, he hadn't even told him it was a man of whom he spent the night with...

His mind still racing, he looked around as to whom else could've caught Fandral's attention. But there wasn't a girl in sight. The mall had nearly cleared out, it being so close to closing time.   
  
"Look," he prodded, his head giving a rocking motion, gesturing to the man Thor feared he would.  
  
Yet, Thor still decided to play the fool. "What? What are we looking at?"  
  
"Him," he said more stern. He didn't wish to point, and his friend was being more than blind to the only person in front of them.   
  
"What about him?" Thor asked, continuing on with his 'thought to be,' mindless rouse.  
  
"It's Laufeyson," Fandral went on, only winning him a blank stare. "Don't tell me you've never heard of him."  
  
Thor shook his head and Fandral rolled his eyes.   
  
"He's all over the news. It's one of the most controversial trials I've seen in years. It's him who's the one looking to get Slattery off scot-free, that bastard," Fandral told him, looking for some kind of revelation to glimmer in his friend's eyes. "Still nothing? Gods Thor, do you live in a cave?"  
  
"Sometimes I wish I did," Thor muttered with a shrug. It was times like these especially. Though he was amazingly grateful for the giant bullet he seemed to have dodged.  
  
"Anyhow, he's ruthless. Some sources even say he is looking to be one of the best, or I guess being his field, the worst. King of the Slimeballs. Well, since his father anyways," Fandral explained.   
  
It finally hit him. That's where he had recognized that name from! It was an understatement to say that the entire city knew his name. Upon his death it became a household term if it hadn't been already.   
  
It was everywhere. Headlines for weeks read out the tragedy, slimy businessman reduced to tears from the fall of their great supporter. Though, it was how the media decided to cater to its other audiences that really ran home for Thor - illustrating the gory details of a suicide that left his son orphaned.   
  
It was the week that followed the national media storm that showed Thor a glimpse into a different Loki;  One scorned and broken, rather than one malicious and full of hate.  
  
No wonder one could turn out as cold-hearted as he was. Thor could not even begin to imagine if his family was to die only leaving him their estate to keep him company. How wonderful would be to be drenched in that much wealth if you had to sacrifice the love from your family for it? What was it all worth?

Thor watched as Loki walked into the tiny niche tea shop smiling and talking courteously to the girl behind the counter. It was only after a few words exchanged before she happily went off to the back in search of what it was he wanted.   
  
How pleasant he seemed from the outside to people who didn't know him... A well-tailored businessman, fit, with a debonair smile and overseas accent. People adored him, drawn to his uncanny lure. Perhaps it was all a guise, how he operated. Surrounding himself in so many other overshadowing traits that no one would care to see the true pain he was harbouring inside.   
  
"Some sources say that it's because he has nothing to lose. What with the death of his father he's all alone. No wife, no children to set an example for..." Fandral continued. "Either way I have to hand it to him. I bet he makes a shit ton of money."  
  
"Who are you, head of the Loki fan club?" Thor teased, trying his best to distract himself from the man in front of him.   
  
"No no. Just a concerned citizen is all. Here wait, he's coming this way," Fandral said, heading over in Loki's direction.   
  
"Fandral don't!" Thor almost begged him, but it had fallen upon deaf ears.   
  
"Hey! Hey you!" Fandral shouted, trying his best to stop Loki before he exited the mall. "I have a bone to pick with you."  
  
"Ah, another loyal fan I presume," Loki sighed seeing the perturbed man coming in his direction. "No doubt you've seen the news. Would you rather me standing or sitting for your beloved chopping block? If I'm for the axe, then for mercy's sake just swing it."   
  
"How could you defend a man like Slattery?! Where do you get off?!" he asked, just before being stopped by Thor behind him.  
  
"Fandral that's enough," Thor coaxed. "Come on now let's go."   
  
He debated just leaving the mall, deserting Fandral in his stupidity. But ultimately he couldn't do it. He knew if it wasn't to interject, there would be a scene. And Fandral being the outspoken man that he was and Loki, the apparent cutthroat lawyer, it didn't seem to be in his friends best interest.   
  
He settled instead for looking away, never meeting the eyes of the man that he couldn't face.  
  
"I think that question would be best answered by your friend here," Loki smiled, looking first from Fandral and then to Thor with a bit of a wink, before turning and leaving.   
  
Fandral was a in a state of confusion turning back to look at Thor for answers. "What did he mean Thor?"

"Ummm," Thor stumbled, looking at Fandral, and then at the floor, itching the back of his head nervously. "See here's the thing..."

"Out with it man," Fandral prompted, growing impatient, throwing a hand up into the air.

"I may or may not have slept him..." Thor blurted out hurriedly. "Well would you look at the time...." he said as he cleared his throat. "I have to go open the pub."

"Thor I work with you," Fandral stated, his face deadpanned. "You're a real idiot."

"Fine," Thor spoke, frowning at his friend's insult. "It's a long story. I suppose I'll start from the beginning..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beloved followers. I regret to tell you this will be my last posting for awhile. Do not fret! I shall return! 
> 
> I am out on holiday for the latter of a month and will not be able to write for the most part, at least not to the depth of a sufficient chapter. 
> 
> Not unlike Loki, I too have fallen. Finally after long last I will be able to see and hold, that which I've been desiring for much too long. So on bated breath I patiently await the plane that will fly me away to her.  
> 
> 
> My Thor, my beau... Enjoy, this chapter, this note. Because once again, it is all for you.

"So that's what happened," Thor explained to Fandral. He was standing behind the counter, a towel tossed carelessly over his shoulder, while his friend was being anything but productive; sitting at a stool bordering the bar. I suppose he couldn't talk, them each sipping on their respective drink. "I don't think he's necessarily a bad guy, just a little rough around the edges."

"Not a bad guy? Are you kidding me?" Fandral asked harshly, a look of disbelief painted all over his face. "Come on Thor.. Did he fuck the sense from you?"

His words were harsh, but he knew they needed to be. He desperately needed to beat some sense into his clearly deranged friend.  
"Look, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you. Sooo happy you finally got laid... But leave it to just that... This man is a dead end road to say the very least."

"The guy has some issues, so what? We all have them," Thor revolted, doing his best to defend Loki.

"I get it. We all got baggage, but this guy has a fucking truckload. You have to help me understand. Why him? Is it his wealth? His looks? Did he charm you with his refined British accent?" Fandral scoffed.

"To be honest I didn't even notice his accent at first," Thor chuckled, "Most likely so used to hearing yours."

Fandral only rolled his eyes at Thor's attempt to make light of his intensive questioning.

"It is strange, but who are either of us to speak?" Thor continued, still defending his estranged lover. "Also, it's not his wealth that I desire. I mean, if I wanted money I could run to my parents. And as for his charm? Its not in the accent... there's something else about it that I just can't place. His looks? Clearly he's more than handsome... and no one's made me feel like the way he did in bed..." Thor cut himself off, realizing he was rambling; carrying on like a bloody schoolgirl.

"Look Thor, don't get me wrong, I don't care if you want to suck dick or eat pussy, but why have you travelled so far off the beaten path? He's an animal... I mean, Jane was such a nice girl..." Fandral stopped himself. He knew the moment he said it, it was a mistake. "Thor I didn't mean..."

"Don't ever mention her name around me again!" Thor snapped, his mood souring. He had taken steps to move on but he still didn't want to be reminded of her. "Enough of this. What business of my love life is yours?!"

"It becomes my business when I think my friend is destined to be hurt," Fandral spoke, trying to mend the wound he created. "I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. I care about you mate."

"I know, I'm sorry," Thor apologized, realizing his friend had his best intentions at heart. "This is just something I have to do. I'll take full responsibility for my actions. I want to see how this turns out. I have a special feeling about him."

"A deep down tingly feeling?" Fandral teased, grabbing for Thor's larger torso in attempts to joust him with a friendly tickle.

"Shut up," Thor replied as he playfully hit Fandral on the shoulder.

"I mean sometimes you meet somebody and you just know," Thor said with a thoughtful look on his face. "There are billions of people out there, to just find one so perfect...." he trailed off.

Thor was like this with Jane; letting his inhibitions run freely, his heart on his sleeve. As much as he didn't want to make the same mistake twice, he was a romantic at heart; which in itself was both a blessing and curse.

"Just forget what I said, I was being stupid," Thor stated. He didn't want to reveal this part of himself to Fandral, for fear of ridicule.

"So are you to head after him then?" Fandral asked, a bit of concern still showing through. He was less than hesitant to support any endeavor Thor would have with this man. From what his friend had told him, Loki didn't seem to want anything to do with Thor. That was, of course, something that Fandral would never tell him, at least not unless he had to.

Yet, this was the first time Fandral had seen Thor genuinely happy in a long time and he wasn't about to ruin it. Especially when he was sure this little crush Thor had would play itself out before it became a relevant problem.

Thor pondered over Fandral's question for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, I'm going to go after him," Thor spoke, still unsure of what that would entail.

"Well as much as I do not like him... You're my best mate Thor, and I'll support you through anything," Fandral half-lied. He would not back this, not even for one second.

"Thanks," Thor replied, wrapping his arm around Fandral's shoulder in a friendly embrace. "That means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Fandral smiled into his friend's embrace, as he was enveloped in the large man's grasp.

********************************************************

As cool and collected as he played it inside, Loki was positively fuming as he left the mall.

Who the fuck did this 'Thor' think he was?! Parading around with his ignorant friend. He had no right... Him, with his tightly fitted v-neck, and form fitting pair of freshly bought jeans. His hair even looked shorter, more kept... And the facial hair that had carelessly adorned him before, was neatly trimmed... Why? Why had he even bothered? Did Thor honestly think he was to be impressed by such subtle actions?! It was ridiculous, absurd even.

Unlocking his car he stormed in, slamming the door behind him and tossing his goods onto the seat next to him.

He never would admit it to anyone, not even to himself. He was only mad at his own mind... For wanting that man again, so badly... It was one of his rules, never to repeat a fuck, and he wasn't about to break it... But the fact that he was even debating it was infuriating.

The sound of the muffler accentuated his anger, tearing a hole in the sound barrier as he ripped away from the parking lot.

As he drove he couldn't help but wish that tearing his mind from this man would be as easy.

********************************************************

Thor didn't own a car. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford one, He just did as most of the natives of New York did; take a cab or use the subway. He loved the hustle of city life, the chaos kept things interesting.

On the cab ride over to Loki's office, Thor was only to sit in his own silence and think. There he tuned out any background noise that would be so rude as to interrupt him. Easily, and without effort, his mind went back to the conversation he had with his friend... Did Fandral truly mean what he said? Was Loki as cruel and awful as the media portrayed him to be? Was Thor himself, destined for failure or heartache? Was there even something behind Loki's cold facade that would be worth pursuing?

What could have possibly damaged him so badly as to bring Loki to the point he was? Thor didn't want to think about it, his heart already hurting for the man he barely knew.

Though amidst this moment of thought, Thor moved to redirect his thoughts. He had to instead think carefully about how he could approach Loki.

Task at hand. He knew better than to use empathy... Perhaps he would use his uplifting persona. A bit of humour. That always proved disarming. Come to think of it he had never seen Loki truly smile. He wanted more then anything to be able to alight his face, embrace it with something other than his hardened posterior... But what if that failed?what if Loki was in one of his inevitable moods like last time? Should he then appeal to Loki's ego? Damn it Thor, he chastised himself once again. He was ill-prepared as always.

"Hey buddy we're here," the cabi spoke interjecting Thor's trail of unorganized thought.

Thor's gaze immediately set out the window, staring at the awe-striking building. It was a tall, thin, modernist building that had a sort of cruel appeal to it; reminding him of the infamous man himself.

"Cold feet?" the cabi questioned him, prompting for his fee.

"Sorry," Thor quickly apologized, fumbling around the back of his pants for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty-five square," the cabi replied, his voice laced with that harsh New York accent.

"I don't need the change," Thor smiled anxiously handing him the folded cash, conscious to tip properly.

Cold feet? Yeah, that just about summed it. Did he honestly appear that obvious? Thor shook his head as he stepped from the cab.

He didn't think could ever step into this type of life; the long hours spent behind a desk, the dirty plays, the frigid persona that everyone seemed to adapt to and exhume.

Thor stopped a minute to look the building up and down. It sent shivers down his spine. It was as if the structure itself spoke to him, with an exhibiting an ominous presence. It was a sinking feeling, knowing that he recognized it. It was the same one he got when he looked into Loki's eyes.

********************************************************

Loki was considerably calmer on this day compared the two weeks that priored. He seemed to have things back to order once again, after he rid himself of that useless intern. On a substantial amount of occasions, his charisma deserved more than a pat on the back. Somehow he had classically managed to pawn that train wreck off on Fury. Let him suffer the endless delivery of bad coffee, Loki laughed to himself. Though it was a shame the man was still employed here, he would've liked to participate in a few extracurricular activities with him beyond these walls. But alas, he was bound by his own rules. Probably for the best anyhow, Loki thought. The man looked like he would end up being quite the clinger.

His beloved Jane also set to return tomorrow, which proved to best his mood immensely. All he had left to do was tackle the mountain of paperwork on his desk that he had been severely neglecting. He hadn't the time to touch it, having to arrange his own meetings and getting his own coffee - it was absurd.

As he worked in the peaceful silence he couldn't help but let his mind run back to the man in the mall yesterday, and his obnoxious excuse for a friend. He hated himself for even thinking of him, for letting the man get the best of him. It didn't matter anyhow. Aside from the spontaneous encounter or two they may have, he wouldn't have to see him again. New York was a huge city, plenty of meat to choose from. He was more than sure he would be able to replace his thoughts with someone else in due time.

Never looking up from his desk Loki uttered out his reply. He knew exactly who stood before him. As primal as it sounds, he could smell him. Thor had a recognizable musk about him, one that Loki had desperately tried to put a finger on. It wasn't any kind of cologne that he could recall, and he knew all that were worth knowing... I mean, if that's just how the man smelt... By the Gods...

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked, keeping his poise and professional demeanour. It was all he had to hide behind, knowing that from their last encounter his desk was not enough of a barrier.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," said Thor boldly, walking past the left side of Loki's desk. He then proceeded to sit in what he presumed what was for clientele. "But I do need to speak with you and this time I'm not leaving till you hear me out."

His declaration was met with deadened silence. As much as it intimidated him, he resisted the urge to speak again; knowing it best just to wait for Loki's response. For he was not as courageous as pretended to be - desperately afraid to falter in his endeavor, for any sign of weakness he was sure Loki would pounce.

"You have my undivided attention," Loki spoke, his voice sarcastically unimpressed. As far as he was concerned this man did not warrant a minute of his time, especially while he was in the office. And he did a brilliant job of illustrating this disinterest; digging through his desk drawers to locate who knows what. Perhaps he wasn't even looking for anything in particular, merely putting on a show.

Despite Loki's impassive treatment Thor was thankful, but more so surprised he didn't just get the boot as soon as he walked in. But where was he to go from here? How does one even begin to catch this man's interest? Thor was sure they didn't have a lot of common ground. His mind went back to his thoughts in the cab. He had pondered humour then, but Loki seemed in a less than inviting mood. Perhaps the only way he would be able to get to Loki would be a bold approach, as he seemed to dismiss any sort of casual conversation.

"So do you walk out on everyone you fuck?" Thor asked, keeping his demeanour convincingly nonchalant.

If nothing else Loki was entertained, giving a bit of a laugh before answering.

"Why? Do you think yourself special?" he asked, 'finding' the papers he was looking for and placing them on his desk along with the rest.

Loki would play along with the man, it served to amuse him. I mean, it wasn't the first time that one of his lovers had comforted him at his place of business. Though they never made it through a second time. Jane would always make sure security caught wind of any perpetrators violating Loki's deserved privacy.

Still absent of his secretary's aid, Loki knew he had to deal with this one on his own - as calm and collective as possible, thus being the workplace.

"Since you walked out, I mustn't be," Thor answered, though it stung him to admit it.

From what short and brief conversations that they did partake in, Thor learned by Loki's responses and manners that he was an absolute narcissist. If Thor was to continue appealing to his sense of self-appreciation he was sure Loki would humor him.

"So how many have you had?" Thor asked, braving the perilous waters. "How is it you pick your victims?

"I would hardly call them victims," Loki spoke with his embedded tone of hierarchy. "Is that how you felt? Mmm when you came so quickly under my touch, so eager to sing out my praises." He let out a low guttural laugh before continuing. "I think not."

"What you did to me... You are talented beneath the sheets, though I obviously shouldn't expect you to have an ounce of empathy," Thor retorted. "But why? Why do you do it?"

This man had some nerve, Loki thought to himself. Though, it wasn't just the fact that he asked, it was the fact that he cared to; something that Loki was not at all familiar with. It made him anxious and hesitant, emotions he quickly blanketed with anger.

"Why do I fuck? Why do I take pleasure in cumming?" he asked bluntly, knowing it wasn't at all what Thor was referring to. Perhaps his malice would prove to catch Thor off guard, direct and cater the conversation to a realm where he was more comfortable.

"Does it ever get lonely?" Thor pressed on. If Loki was go going to sidestep his question, Thor would go tit for tat. "One may think it would, not ever having anyone truly at your side; constantly trading one person for another."

"Is this how you charm all the men you're wishing to court?" Loki asked, continuing his methodical questioning. It was difficult, him having to bite his tongue at the rage that was beginning to well inside of him.

"I've never courted a man before, you would be the first. If of course, that was my intention." As much as he wanted to, in a clearer mind Thor knew there was no possible way he could ever be with Loki as he was right now. It was obvious that the man needed help.

"Oh come now. Spare me the rouse. You would be more than delighted to accompany me for dinner. Partake in the customary rituals that two people who find fancy in one another would do," Loki said, now finally looking up from his work to meet Thor's eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I am not one of those men. So let me ask you, why are you here?"

"I wanted know more about Loki Laufeyson," Thor spoke, his words kind and genuine. "Thank you for entertaining my questions. I'll show myself out now." This wasn't part of his plan, not that he had one.

It was just before he was to exit the office that Thor turned and gave a parting word. "Thanks for your time," he spoke, in a most formal manner.

"Wait," Loki said quickly before he realized what he was doing.

Thor immediately did an about-face, startled for he didn't think Loki would care to speak a word. He was stranded in wait, suspended in the long pause of silence before Loki spoke again.

"Why?" Loki asked, travelling out onto an unstable ground he often avoided at all costs. Though he never did lift his eyes to the man for fear of something he didn't wish to see.

"I wanted to see if there was more to you than meets the eye," Thor replied as he turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"So you have your answers?" Loki spoke sternly, his voice heightened and demanding Thor's audience. "You think you know the real Loki Laufeyson?" His face turned sour, the last name seeming to coat his tongue in poison.

"I think you've been hurt and you're just lashing out at the world," Thor said with a caring tone. All notion of flight had left him. All he wanted to do was comfort him, somehow steal away his unknown pain. The very thought of Loki hurting made him weak.

"Who gives a stranger that much money?" Thor continued, supporting his claims. "I think you're generous and kind, under that selfish egotistical facade."

Thor's kind words did nothing but spur on Loki's blatant rage. He was fuming.

How dare he assume such things? Thor knew not of Loki's true past, how could he derive such madness? Hurt? Ha, that was a laugh. Hurt by a man that never cared to raise him, let alone pay him the slightest bit of attention. It wasn't enough for him to be at the top of his class. It wasn't enough for him to scholar his way fully into Harvard law. His landing of his first job straight out those university doors... Maybe that would've been enough; not that his father was around for that fated day...

Good riddance to him, Loki thought. He was ultimately better off without his father. He didn't need anyone. Love only served to cause issue, cloud your better judgement. A distraction. It was best to pour his efforts into something that would prosper, like his career. At least that was one thing he had learned from his dear old dad. His time was worth too much to have it wasted with such petty things.

That all aside, Thor thought him kind? Generous? The man must've lost his mind. As much as he knew it untrue - everything about the man Loki exhumed, painted him to a soulless monster - he couldn't go on letting Thor think him some hidden saint, buried under a blanket of pain. He felt nothing, he cared about no one. And he was going to make sure Thor knew exactly that.

"Are you free this evening?" Loki asked, a plan already forming in his mind.

"I can free myself up," Thor answered, suspicious of Loki's true motives. Yet, he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, for this might be his only chance to see the true Loki. He desperately wanted to get a look inside the man's soul, even if it ruined him.

"What did you have in mind?"

********************************************************

There was a sense of insanity to the way Loki tended to keep his home, but that was just a fact of him.

He would never be caught never leaving his things lying around and was always prompt to pick up after himself. He liked for things to have an order, and he strived daily to keep them just so. Though it wasn't the notion of organization that set him apart from the norm.

On any occasion you would never even be able to find a stitch of trash residing around; not even in the designated bins, not that there were many to begin with. Some previous visitors even joked that his place looked more sterile than a surgeon's table. He loved to clean his condo, participate in the maintenance and routine that made him tick, but his job didn't allow him now the time that he used to have. For what he fell short of, the maid would dutifully take care of. She would ensure the counters always remained polished, the shelves dusted to touch, and constantly partaking in the battle against Loki's mindless anti-garbage ritual.

Aside from all the madness it was indeed luxurious, in every sense of the word. Only the best furniture was selected, to flatter the already immaculate space. He was on the top floor of one of the most revered buildings in New York's 'Lenox Hill' district. It was the pinochle of grandeur, and he loved every bit of it. Even it had been subsequent to his father's death - a deep portion of his inheritance being spent on just the condominium alone.

For this evening his only duty in preparation was what he should wear, not that it would be hard. He knew he could easily have this man eating out of the palm of his hand, no matter what he was wearing. Nevertheless he pondered the selection, finally deciding on one of his best suits. I mean, a man had to dress to surmount his surroundings and Loki did that with ease.

Looking at his stunning reflection in the mirror, he primped and prodded at the collar of his suit, practicing everything to perfection. He never would settle for anything less.

********************************************************

Paralleled in the same mirror-bound reflection, Thor stared himself down. He didn't even recognize himself, this well-dressed, clean cut, Australian blonde. It had been a long time since he looked as good as he felt.

It was when he was with her.

He had taken her out to this quaint little Italian restaurant by the river. It was the same place they had their first date - and then unknowingly, their last. He had planned everything to a T. He had even reserved the same table outside that overlooked the river. Flowers, violin, candlelight, you name it. If it was romantic in nature, he probably had it. It was actually really cliche when he thought back to it. He had got down on one knee, opened up the box and said those magic words;

"Will you marry me?"

It was then that things began to fall apart. She started crying. Thor had no idea what to make of them at first, tears of joy he hoped. Though through the sobs she revealed she didn't love him any longer. That it had been going on for awhile, that she had felt cornered and the thought of spending the rest of her life with him terrified her. She said it wasn't him, it was her; but how could he believe that. She stayed with him out of guilt, as he had always been with her out of love.

He thought they were to live happily ever after; apparently he had thought wrong. It left a bitter sweet taste in his mouth. He shook his head, and rubbed violently at his dry eyes, just wanting to reveal a different reflection before him. When he looked at himself, he didn't want to see her. She didn't see him...

Opening his eyes he directed his attention back towards his appearance, smoothing out his hair making sure any imperfections were gone.

All set and finished with his bathroom routine, he went towards his closet. Thor pulled out a navy blazer to go over his grey v-neck, and checked himself one last time in the mirror before departing his bedroom.

It seemed he had timed the act perfectly, the startling blare of a car horn outside his residence. The taxi had arrived, the one that one take him to that infamous man - the one that he knew not whether to fear or embrace.

What was Loki's motivation? He wasn't about to be wined and dined, that was for sure. Whatever it was, whatever the man had planned for him, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

********************************************************

It was not a question of if Loki was going to do this, but rather how far he was going to take it.

He had prepared himself to the fact he may have to break his rules; fuck this man and leave him dry. Make him feel things he couldn't even begin to imagine, only to throw him out and destroy him. Perhaps he would even go as far as to kiss him - Whatever would get him into his bed and bring him to that state of longing.

He was to show this man how menacing he truly was. That his every being exalted no sense of compassion. That everything he revealed himself to be, was just that. There was nothing hidden beneath the surface. He wanted to break this man down, for even thinking he knew something about him, for thinking he was a good man. Ha, that was a laugh if he had ever heard one.

********************************************************

The skyscraper that stood menacingly before him, struck Thor with a pang of distress. Looking up at its awe-striking finesse only solidified his doubt.

This couldn't be it... Could it? Thor's mind was riddled with so many emotions he found it difficult to even keep focus. Fumbling with the paper Loki had given to him, he double-checked the address. There was no mistaking, this was it. Managing his will Thor strode into and pushed himself through the rotating doors, only to be once again taken aback by what he took into view.

The span of space, filled only with the finest of accents. The ceiling so intensely high... Gods, even the area rugs probably cost more than his bar, he thought to himself. There were marble pillars, fashioned after Greek architecture. He wasn't sure if they were fully functional or purely decorative, not that it mattered. Dawning down upon the entire setting hung a crystal chandelier... A fucking chandelier! All of the anxiety that came from him and Loki being on opposite sides of society, violently flooded back.

As his eyes panned and searched around for how he would even go about finding Loki's residence, he glimpsed someone approaching from the corner of his eye.

Thor turned his body to face the man, wanting to exhibit nothing but a friendly demeanour. Even though the gent appeared in a suit and tie, his approach made Thor nervous.

"Excuse me sir, do you work here?" Thor asked, clearing his throat.

"Indeed," the doorman frowned, looking over Thor's more than unfitting attire. "No doubt you are here for a visit; Who is it, may I ask, are you wishing to see?"

"I'm here on invitation from Loki Laufeyson. Perhaps you could direct me to him?" Thor asked in the absolute politest way he knew how. He hadn't a lot of experience speaking with men of this degree, and his naivety showed.

"An invitation?" the man laughed. "One would think you miscreants may have derived more pliable excuses by now..." He cleared his throat before delivering his practiced speech. "Mr. Laufeyson is out on business at the current moment. May I relay a message?"

"Business? There must be some sort of mistake..." Thor spoke, signs of evident panic spreading across his face. It took everything he had just to come down here... He couldn't handle this sort of rejection. Not again. "I just spoke with him earlier in the day. We made plans for this evening."

"Mr. Laufeyson is a busy man. I assure you he meant no ill will," the man replied, reeking of formality. He proceeded to take a step beside Thor, placing a hand on the small of his back, ultimately ushering him out.

"Excuse you, don't put your hands on me so casually!" Thor said, his emotions flaring and quickly resorting to anger. "I'm not leaving. It's you who must be mistaken. Loki doesn't make careless mishaps like this."

The man looked over Thor once again before weighing his options. There was no way he was going to will the man out with his own strength. Security measures were the only other option... Though in the case that Loki actually wished this man upstairs; it could cost him this month's offerings. Two bottles of the finest whiskey, for ridding Loki of his 'problems'. He decided to call Laufeyson himself, before making the decision.

"Allow me to just make a few calls... Sir," the opposed doorman spoke to him, before leaving Thor to attend to a phone.

********************************************************

"Well it's about time you showed up," Loki teasingly scolded at Thor for his slight tardy.

"I would've been on time if your doorman hadn't insisted you were out on business," Thor grumbled, not at all fond of Loki's teasing.

"He's a good man," Loki chuckled, as he moved aside the door to let Thor enter. "Takes care of things for me."

"He seems suspect to me," a evident tone of disbelief in Thor's voice, as he took his jacket off, slinging it over one arm.

Loki just rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the direction of his glass-doored closet. "Unlike your lovely apartment, I have placings to put your coat."

Must his words always be delivered with such a sting? It wasn't necessary... Not in the least. Thor just did his best to shrug off the remark, making his way into the man's flat. He of course, took off his shoes before he dared take another step - a courtesy to the anal retentive man.

It was only when he rose from his fight with the lacing his eyes took in the sight in front of him. The flat was spectacular. Even from here he could see a perfect view of the New York skyline. The windows were immensely large, bordering the entire perimeter of Loki's living quarters. It was breath-taking. Thor immediately wondered if he had a balcony, the romantic in him screaming. All that aside, the place was immaculate, every bit of it exhibiting the man that Loki was.

"Your place is amazing," Thor complimented as he made his way over to the closet, hanging up his jacket in the process. He hoped that fuelling Loki's ego would be enough to earn him a venture of the place.

"It's a place to rest my head at night," Loki smirked modestly, never sick of the endless slew of compliments he would receive. "Come along. If you behave proper, I'll give you the candid tour."

Loki loved to show off his place, and with Thor it was no exception. Enlighten this man, just like every other before him, to everything he could never have.

Thor eagerly took after Loki, excited to see part of this man he was sure so few had seen. "How long have you lived here?" Thor asked as inquisitive as a five year old.

"Oh, a few years it's been," Loki spoke, entertaining Thor's fervent questioning.

He happily paraded Thor around his condo, showing him each and every room. He would stop here and there to comment on key pieces, whether they be furniture, paintings, or just decorative tokens; where he had found them and how much he paid for each. It was amusing for him, to see Thor's eyes widen at each price, as they got larger and larger.

"And last but certainly not least, is my bedroom," Loki spoke as he leant his arm to show Thor in ahead of him. "There's a bath off to the side, and then of course the balcony that overlooks the city."

That was it. That was his end. There was indeed a balcony. His mind ran wild fantasizing of every possibility a luxury like that had - His arms wrapped around the smaller man, their bodies pressed up next to one another, each comforting the other from the brisk wind that whistled by. The view of the city, all alight... All in the background of course, of what he truly laid his eyes upon... Loki would be stunning..

"May I go out on the balcony?" Thor asked eager to see the view and enhance his whimsy.

As he began to walk towards the glass panes, before his fanciful notions could get the best of him - the realization hit him, hard. This man wasn't what he was imagining him in his mind, his thoughts were foolery. He didn't want to spend the night in Thor's arms no longer than it took him to get off. Why the hell did he even let Loki lead him here, to his bedroom? Damn his witless mind. He hated his child-like curiosity. This was the last place he wanted to be.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry," Thor lied, not hungry at all. He was looking for a way out of this mess he was in. He knew it would be impossible to resist Loki in a setting like this.

"Hungry?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm an attorney Thor, so quickly you forget. It's alright, to be scared... I will take care of you."

Loki's movements were quick, placing him in front of Thor. There he could freely move his hands up the man's chest and to the broad shoulders that mounted it.

"Come now, let me play with you," he purred into Thor's ear, a quick nip to his lobe before he worked his way down his neck.

Loki's touch sent shivers all the way down Thor's spine, and he could feel the shock that pulsed through him once he felt the teeth on his neck. Thor groaned out in his easy defeat, wrapping his muscled arms around Loki's slim waist. He pulled him as close as he possibly could before grinding his excitement onto Loki's groin.

Loki smirked, feeling the large man's eager length prodding him. It was almost too easy.

Swiftly and promptly he placed Thor exactly where he wanted him. He took his own hands to Thor's, bringing them up to rest on his belt. It was an obvious prompt as to where he wished this encounter to proceed.

"Mmmmm," Thor growled, allowing himself to cave into his primal instincts - even if it was momentarily. As he began to undo Loki's buckle, it instantly led his mind to flashbacks of their first time, the thought a more than sobering one. Quickly, he jumped back from Loki, as if the man were set to kill him.

"W-we can't do this. I didn't come here to be some sex toy," Thor said, with just the slightest hint of venom in his voice.

"If not this, then what did you suppose you were to come here and do?" Loki asked, with a bit of a frown. "Did you think me to wine and dine you? Perhaps take you out to a lovely little restaurant?" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "But why would I do that when we could venture into so much more fun... "

Loki placed a 'caring' touch to Thor's cheek, the softness more kind than any of his ones before. This man was looking to be a most difficult lay... But what was the fun if it was not a challenge?

His gesture though, was instantly met with rebuttal - Thor grabbing Loki's hand with force, removing it from his face.

"You made feel like no one else has... but I didn't come here for this. I wanted to know you better. To find out the reason you hurt," said Thor with concern, his iron grip on Loki's slight palm receding to allow him free.

Why he hurt? Loki was in no sense of pain, at least not any that he would willingly admit to - either to himself or others. But there it was again... Those stinging assumptions. Those false intuitions that was going to lead Loki to drag Thor to his inevitable demise.

Unphased he ignored Thor's comments, still persistent on appealing to his other side. Loki knew he could seduce this man, it was all in a matter of persuasion.

"You know, just as well as I do, that you had a good time during our last encounter... Just think of how I made you feel... I could do it all again..." Loki grinned, his voice laced with the sex he exhumed.

He pulled his wrist away from Thor before walking over to an armchair in the corner of his room. As he turned, he found himself gripping the wrist that Thor had held so firmly. Even parted from him, Loki could still sense the man's authority binding him. It did nothing but fuel him onward - give this man what he deserved.

Standing in front of said chair, he undid the low buttons on his blazer, letting the now open fabric slide smoothly down the length of his arms. He then tossed the jacket, neatly over the back of the chair and continued on. His belt was next, undoing and slipping it out of the loops to add it with the same. His dress shirt was still tucked neatly into the waist of his pants, and he left it as such, only undoing the first few buttons - this time he had negated to wear a tie.

Thor was entranced by Loki's every movement... Oh how he yearned to touch him...

It took everything he had to close his eyes from the beauty before him and turn away. The only way he was gonna get out of this, was by not looking at Loki, period.

"As I said before, this really isn't what I came here for... I ought to be leaving," Thor said, moving himself begrudgingly towards the door. "Maybe I'll see you around." It was a foolhardy remark and he knew it. Loki wouldn't give him the time of day after this, but perhaps it was all for the better.

Loki on the other hand, was not having it. He was appalled this man actually walking away from him; turning him down after he put himself on display. No, that would not happen. It was his intent to ruin Thor. He would never allow him to lose interest.

Loki knew what he had to do. He knew how to trigger this man... He also knew he would, in theory, be giving Thor what he so desperately wanted, but then, then he would so easily be able to rip it away.

With his brow furrowed in certain intent, Loki strode towards Thor, catching him by the shoulder before he left the room. His grasp caught Thor off guard, and thus was easily turned in Loki's favor.

Tugging the man's collar towards him, he placed their faces within inches of each other, before swiftly tilting his head and pressing his lips to Thor's.

Thor was oblivious to what was happening, until it actually happened. The feeling of Loki's smooth lips against his own, was enough to send his mind over the edge. This is everything he ever wanted.

Wrapping his huge arms around Loki's thin waist, closing the gap between; not even leaving an inch of space. Thor's tongue ran along Loki's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Loki was caught off guard, and to his own surprise it was surmounted by his hitched breath. Thor's strength, pulling him so closely.. So passionately.. It wasn't anything he had ever felt before. He urged himself to recover quickly, knowing he couldn't show any sign of weakness; for this was his game in the end.

The kiss was unforgettable - Loki parting his lips to give way to Thor's advances, Thor pressing on with such eager intensity. It was a battle for Loki; doing his best to stay on top, fighting off any inkling of desire or lust. With a strategic nip or bite he easily could wrap Thor even further around his finger, bend him to his own will.

Thor could tell Loki was fighting his hardest not to give in. His mate's tongue trying to fight his own for dominance. He would have none of it, breaching his tongue deeper into to Loki's mouth and surpassing the man's hips to lead to his ass. He grabbed a handful on each side, squeezing the taut skin that lay beneath.

Still holding Loki in his grasps, Thor walked haphazardly with him towards the bed. From the way things were going Thor thought things were to be different this time around. Loki was actually reciprocating affection.

Stopping at the edge of the bed, he broke the kiss for only but a moment. Firmly he pushed Loki down, following right after. Thor landed eagerly on top of him, his hands braced on either side of Loki's head. He stared into Loki's eyes only for a moment, before ripping into his neck. He wanted to leave some kind of mark, to prove that he wasn't dreaming the whole thing.

Loki was loving the attention Thor was doting on him, though the aggressive assertion of dominance grew him weary. He was never the person on the bottom, always having the upper hand. Though, there was something about this man that made him content there, eager to know what Thor's next move was.

As much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn't deny the sensations that were coursing through his body. He quickly began to moan and twist under Thor's touch. The intense biting, the hunger that possessed the man on top of him, drove him to insanity.

"Mmmmm enough of this..." Loki groaned. "Let me... I want to fuck you."


End file.
